


Turnera Diffusa

by fenfyre (Jace)



Series: The Adventures of a Witch and his two Werewolf Mates [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Begging, Biting, Blowjobs, Come, D/s undertones, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Fingersucking, Fluff, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Magic AU, Marking, Maybe A Little Plot, Mentions of Toys, Orgasm Delay, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Rituals, Rough Sex, Sex Magic, Teasing, Threesome, Werewolf!Marco, Werewolves, Witchcraft, binding, come dripping and getting smeared everywhere, fingerin, heat - Freeform, mentions of fisting, not explicitly ABO tho, werewolf!eren, wet and messy, witch!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 00:31:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jace/pseuds/fenfyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The plant commonly known as Damiana contains cineole, thymol and other volatile oils. Said to be antimicrobial and to stimulate sex hormone production it enhances sensitivity and makes orgasms more intense. <strike>Maybe ask mum about this?</strike></p><p>Magical uses: Love, Lust and Visions</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turnera Diffusa

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who kept encouraging me while I was writing this, also special thanks to the anon who kicked all of this sin loose with a single filthy prompt!
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: [fenfyre](http://fenfyre.tumblr.com/)

Inheriting his aunt's old cottage had been one of the best things to ever happen to Jean. Of course, moving out of his cramped little apartment in the city and into the big house at the edges of the forest meant he had to drive to work everyday, instead of just walk a few blocks. But the many good sides the property offered far outweighed that little inconvenience.  
  
One certainly was the space. He had more storage rooms spread out through the winding corridors than he could ever have dreamed of. One of them was solely set up to dry his numerous kinds of herbs. Sprigs and flowers and leaves tied to small bundles hanging from the ceiling or spread out on large tables, the windowsill and even the floor. Another room in the back held all of his oils and tinctures, flasks and bottles and glasses of all shapes and sizes crammed into the old, musty bookshelves lining the walls. Dry ingredients like powders, incense and different herbal blends had their own tiny room, as did most of the tools he didn't use in his everyday magic.  
Jean had been able to stock up in proper style after moving. Especially since the garden he now owned stretched out all around the house and almost up to the outskirts of the woods in the back. This summer had been a good one to start growing his own supplies. It came in way cheaper than having to bargain with Hanji about every leaf of sage and tending to the plants had almost proven as effective as meditation, grounding and focus-wise.  
  
Jean was much calmer without the rush of the city around him at all times, more in touch with his own energy, more inspired and determined to put all of his new resources to good use. It had been a very productive summer. He'd made great progress with his spellwork and kitchencraft and found he could practice his moon rituals in peace out here. Without the hassle of sneaking onto the usually blocked rooftop every time he needed the astronomical extra kick for his potions or spells.  
Come fall Jean was more than confident in his craft, having discovered more in a few months than he had in the last few years and with all that newly found power and honed skill he decided on something.  
  
Jean would get himself a familiar. A good one. He liked cats enough and that tame raven of Levi's sure was interesting. But he wanted something else, something befitting of him, of his work and the way he'd come to enjoy his life.  
There was this wolf living in the woods behind the cottage. Jean had seen it just a few times, always at night when he was tending his garden – some of his herbs were indefinitely more powerful if harvested at night and he wouldn't want to waste their potential – or charging spells under the moon.  
The wolf had kept it's distance at first, skirting the edges of the woods, barely a shadow in the dark of night. But during the following visits, always few and far between, it had apparently gotten more bold, come a little closer. Never too close, of course, but still wandering the fields surrounding the cottage so Jean could make out the definite shape, the feral grace.  
But most of all he could make out a strange pull, an energy radiating from the creature he'd never felt in any other animal he'd ever encountered. At first this energy had scared and confused him, as intense and unknown as it was. But after some of these strange visits he'd remembered something Hanji told him when he first talked about his interest in binding a familiar. Suitable familiars resonate with their potential owner, a feeling like a calling, a pull. Jean decided the wolf must have been calling for him all this time and set to answer.  
He was aware binding wild animals was difficult and might be dangerous. But he was confident, cocky even, after his summer of success, and set to research the needed ritual in great detail.  
  
It was a mild night in early fall when he set up the binding circle under the full moon, planning to charge the spell enough to make it resonate all throughout the woods so his wolf would hear the calling. Taking one last, deep breath Jean set to light the candles. He planned to make that feral, graceful and mostly lonesome creature his tonight. If only he'd known it wasn't as lonesome as he suspected.  
  
  
  
The ritual failed spectacularly.  
Jean should have known better. He should have known that all the energy he was pumping into the binding spell, with the enhancing sigils carved into his wand for just this purpose, the bergamot oil he'd anointed the candles with and of course the moon phase would make it impossible to control.  
He'd done his cleansing, his grounding, put up a few barriers he deemed necessary to not attract some evil spirits instead of his desired familiar … and still it slipped right through his fingers at the very peak of charging.  
There was a flutter to his far left where the apple trees were overshadowing one corner of his garden, he was distracted for a split second and the spell all but exploded right out of the circle. Blowing out all but one lone candle with it's powerful backlash and making Jean lose his balance as the potent presence under his palms just dissolved and he tipped forward, hands slapping against the cool grass.

  
He'd been vain to try this kind of advanced binding without any experience, too focused on the goal, not concentrated enough in his childish glee to do something as remarkable as binding a feral animal. And the worst part was he wanted to try again. When the moon had waned a little and he wouldn't get as much additional energy, maybe discharge some of the sigils, he'd try again. Jean still planned to get his familiar.  
He broke up the circle, blowing out the last candle with cold determination.  
  
  
  
He was still racking his brain over how to further hone and enhance the spell the next afternoon he knelt in his herb garden, harvesting thyme and oregano for the second time this year.  
It would be most beneficial to add some more control to it next time, after the plan to cast it strong enough to effect the whole forest had misfired. Some hair of that wolf would be best, to help guide the energy more than Jean's focus on the wanted animal could alone. A photograph might do as well. But who knew how long the wolf would take to appear outside the cottage again, let alone come close enough to take a picture or even attain hair.  
There had to be another way to further focus the binding. Hanji would know, Levi as well, but Jean would rather leave the coven than admit what he tried and failed to do.  
  
“Hey, witch.”  
Completely engrossed in thought Jean hadn't noticed anyone approaching, the sudden sharp voice made him wince and almost break off a sprig.  
When he looked up, shielding his eyes against the low standing sun with one hand, he was met with two silhouettes, big and dark against the cloudless sky. Almost knocking over the herb filled basket he scrambled to his feet reflexively, reaching for the wand tucked into his belt as he slowly backed away from the two men who had suddenly appeared in his garden.  
“Did you perform a binding ritual last night?”, one of them asked with the same steely voice he'd also used to greet Jean so charmingly. He was taller than Jean, definitely stronger, with broad shoulders, a wide chest and thick arms. He was also oddly handsome, deep brown eyes and a myriad of freckles spattered across a face that could have been soft if it hadn't been set in a deep frown, something similar to a snarl on his lips. One of his arms was held out in front of the other man, looking as if he tried to hold him back and maybe he did.  
The other guy was shorter but not less intimidating. His features were sharper, nose straight, teeth bared, eyes a vibrant green. There was a heat in those eyes that had nothing to do with the open hostility both of them showed. It was something else entirely, something uncontrollable, something … feral. Jean's grip around his wand tightened.  
  
“I asked you a question, witch!” The deep bellow was so sudden it made Jean twitch again, the wood between his fingers heating up in response to the nervous energy he was channeling into it on instinct. “Did you perform a binding ritual or not?”  
Jean gulped. He needed to calm down, find out what was happening. This was his property, his territory. These two might have the upper hand in a physical fight but he was a witch, goddammit, and this was a home match for him. All he needed was some time to think. Because no matter how talented he might be, he'd never had to use his magic to defend himself in a physical fight. And until he'd figured out how to do just that with only his wand and whatever he could find in his garden he needed to distract these strangers. Get them to talk rather than attack.  
“Yes, I did.” His voice was only the slightest bit unsteady, they probably didn't even notice. “What about it?”  
  
“I told you it's him!”, the shorter one snarled and took a heavy step forward, being held back only by the arm against his chest.  
“Eren”, the other man murmured, voice calmer than when he'd addressed Jean but still firm, a reminder. A warning, maybe. Eren growled, eyes flashing, and Jean felt a powerful surge of strangely familiar energy come off of him. It was almost palpable, an earthy scent wafting in it's wake, strange heat prickling over Jean's arms, static in the air.  
Oh. Oh no.  
Even though Jean couldn't really put his finger on it just yet he was overcome with a sense of unease, his hair standing on end. This wasn't good.  
“Reverse it.” He took another careful step back at the harsh command, coming to stand between his basil bushes, wand still clutched tightly.  
“What?”  
Basil for peace, love, happiness, to attract customers and money... not exactly what he needed right now. Maybe if he could make it over to the toadflax he could cast a simple protection spell. But would that be enough to ward off physical beings and not just spirits and psychic attacks?  
  
“The binding spell.” Behind the taller man who was continuing with that hard tone Jean could see Eren snarl again, eyes hot, so very hot. “Reverse it.”  
Jean swallowed. Had his spell backfired and hit another animal instead? One that belonged to these two? But he'd felt the thing burst into pieces under his hands, it shouldn't have done anything...  
“I can't, it didn't even work.”  
“Oh, it did work.” Tall guy sounded way too certain for Jean's taste.  
“No it … I got interrupted while charging and it just dissolved. Poof.” He forced a nervous laugh. “So don't worry.”  
The other man scoffed, then turned towards Eren with a nod. The shorter man winced, almost squirmed a bit before he reached up to tug the collar of his shirt down a few inches. Right there, burned into the skin under his collarbone shone Jean's family seal. The sign to any witch that this familiar belonged to him, to his clan, and was not to be touched by anyone else. An obvious claim. So the spell did work. The only problem being that the man wearing his emblem was very obviously not a familiar.  
  
“That … binding a human … it doesn't work that way. It's impossible.”  
“I'm a were you fucking idiot!” Eren's sudden outburst was again accompanied by an intense surge of heat, of belonging. It shouldn't. But it did.  
“Then what's your damn problem?!” Before Eren could retaliate even more aggressively the taller man closed his eyes and took a deep, deep breath. Strangely cleansing that heat out of the air and calming his companion enough for him to settle again, even though his eyes were still ablaze with something not quite like fury.  
When those pretty doe-eyes blinked open again the man emanated a soft calm. Jean knew better than to get lulled in by that.  
“He meant to say that he is a werewolf. As am I. And I think you are in way over your head, witch.”  
  
Jean blanched. Then blinked. A few times.  
“But … but...”, he stuttered, staring down at his sweaty hands, the left one still gripping his wand tightly. “But … binding magical creatures isn't what … I shouldn't be able to do that...”  
Werewolves were powerful. Especially near the time the lunar cycle reached it's peak and made them shift. Jean could barely dream of even hexing one in their human state, let alone bind one in their wolf form.  
“Well, apparently you are. Now tell me you can reverse it.” Even though the man was smiling now, tone pleasant and warm, there was a twinkle in his dark eyes, a crooked slant to his lips. A warning, clear as day, to not give the wrong answer. Jean couldn't tell them anything but the truth.  
“I'm … I'm not sure. I don't even know how I did it so I really don't think I can?” Wrong answer, if the way big guy crossed his arms, slow and deliberate, was anything to go by. The fact that this lifted the barrier between Jean and the still snarling Eren was more disturbing to him than he'd expected.  
“I … I can ask my coven!”, Jean added quickly, raising his hands in a calming gesture. “We got a gathering this weekend, I know some really old witches and maybe they...”  
  
“That won't do”, the taller man stopped his nervous rambling with a simple shake of his head. “We have a real problem here, we can't wait until the weekend, witch.”  
“Jean, okay?”, he interjected carefully, hoping that if maybe he could make this a little personal – yeah, more personal than slapping his family seal onto one of them, sure – they wouldn't be as likely to attack him after all. “Just call me Jean, alright?” The look those doe-eyes shot him was surprised.  
  
“Jean. I'm Marco.” At least he was polite enough to introduce himself now, after waltzing into Jean's garden almost giving him a heart attack. “And the guy you bound last night is Eren. My mate.”  
  
Fuck.  
  
Now, Jean didn't know much about the mating habits of werewolves. Why should he, weres were not exactly common around here. But he knew just enough to figure out how big a provocation it had to be to stake a claim on a were's mate. Especially a claim as permanent and distinct as a binding spell leaving a branding of his family seal.  
“I … oh shit I am so, so sorry. I didn't mean to … It wasn't my intention...”  
“Fuck your intention, I'm wearing your goddamn – ”  
“Eren.” That was all it took, one single word by Marco and Eren slunk into the background again. “You told me to handle this and I will. Stay back.”  
“But he's...” Even the meager protest was silenced with nothing more than a warning glance before Marco turned to Jean again. Was that a werewolf thing or an Eren-Marco thing? Eren didn't seem like the guy to listen to anyone, especially with that quick temper he was showing. But still, Marco's calm, effortless presence made even Jean want to listen to and obey him. It was natural, almost instinctual and definitely weird, not anything he could remember ever feeling before.  
  
“Jean, we should go inside and talk about this.” Marco's voice was so calm, his posture so relaxed as he uncrossed his arms and smiled at Jean without any of the dangerous sharpness from before, it almost got Jean to agree. Then he remembered inviting in two werewolves who had been about to rip his throat out mere minutes ago might not be the best idea.  
“I don't know about that. Can't we talk here?” Not that it was any less dangerous to keep them out here. But opening his home to them felt strange, made him vulnerable somehow and he'd rather avoid that.  
  
Marco took a moment to mull that over, shot another glance at Eren who was relatively peaceful at his side, then looked around the garden and over the fields surrounding the cottage. There wasn't a single soul for miles. Just remembering that had Jean's heart leap into his throat again.  
  
“Of course.” With that Marco stepped out of the small herb garden and onto the adjacent lawn where he just sat down, his legs crossed. Eren stayed at his side, quickly kneeling next to his mate. They both looked up at Jean expectantly who stared back at them for a few seconds and then slowly, very slowly, moved to sit down across from them, a good portion of grass still between them.  
“Would you mind disarming?”, the question was again so casual Jean almost complied on pure instinct. This wasn't right, he had to focus. He took a pointed look at his wand, nodding slowly.  
“Yes, I would.” Not that the wand alone would help him that much. But it was better than sitting here with his hands completely empty. Marco shrugged, not fazed at all by Jean's reluctance to put away the wand.  
  
“Alright. You should know we're not here to harm you. I was … concerned about your intentions. I'm sure you understand. But I believe you when you say it way an accident. However...” Marco took another look at Eren kneeling beside him, hands balled into fists on his thighs, a barely noticeable tremble to his whole form.  
The warm, earthy scent that had been lingering in the air this whole time became stronger again, a fresh wave hitting Jean, heat licking up his arms and neck and face, luring, beckoning. The look on Marco's face became somewhat concerned and he pressed on.  
“However that doesn't make the issue on hand less urgent.” Without taking another look Marco extended one hand to rest it on Eren's thigh. It wasn't as much a possessive gesture as it was a soothing one. The other man quickly grabbed Marco's hand in turn, breathing a deep sigh that made something heavy settle low in Jean's stomach. The sensation held no resemblance at all to the nervousness and fear he'd felt before. He swallowed thickly around the earthy aroma clogging up his airway, turning sweeter each second. The way Marco looked at him was weirdly sympathetic.  
“What do you know about werewolf matings, Jean?”  
  
He should have known that question would be asked sooner or later, it was what he was dealing with, after all. But Jean had never been good at admitting when he was a little rusty on certain topics. So he took a good long moment to will himself to remember any information that didn't make him look like a narrow-minded idiot who only cared about his herbs and spellbooks.  
“They … uh, you? You usually mate for life so you're very ... picky with your partners”, he started carefully, a nod from Marco quiet encouragement to keep going. “But once you chose each other the … the bond grows stronger over the years and you develop additional abilities. Like enhanced senses of hearing and smell, more control in your wolf form or sometimes even being able to shift deliberately or stop the transformation. Though that's very rare.”  
Marco drew his eyebrows up, surprised and maybe a little bit impressed. It made Jean want to puff out his chest in pride but he stomped that reflex down before he had any chance to act on it. For a moment he wondered for how long the two men sitting across from him had been bonded, if that level of synchronicity and sheer impact they had on each other was normal or spoke of years already spent together. Coming to think of it, they were unusually fit for a day after a full moon. Most weres as young as those two looked needed the days after a transformation to recharge. But now was not the time to wonder if everything was as it seemed concerning his … guests.  
  
“Anyway, that's why you're so fixated on your mates. They complete you and if you lose them you don't just lose a partner, you lose a part of yourself.” And that was why threatening to take a werewolf's mate was the stupidest thing Jean could have ever done, no matter how much of an accident it had been. The mere fact that he was still breathing was a miracle in and of itself.  
“You're right, that was very good.” Again that need to practically preen under the praise. Maybe it was that damn smell still lingering in the air, all thick and inviting. Though it most likely wasn't an invitation for Jean.  
“I was thinking more of the actual mating process, the consummation. But I don't think they teach you about that in your coven?” Jean could only shake his head slowly, the mere thought of Hanji or Levi or, oh god, his mother, telling him all about how werewolves did the dirty was horrifying. Eren made another breathy noise, something between a sigh and a whimper. His eyes were closed by now, head bowed just slightly as he squeezed Marco's hand that was still curled over his thigh. The heady sweetness in the air got even more intense, more alluring.  
Marco hummed, a sound from deep in his throat that got even Jean to relax a bit as he dragged his hand up and down Eren's thigh in a soothing gesture. The other man shivered and moved to lean his head against his partner's arm. After a few seconds Marco turned to Jean again as if nothing had happened.  
  
“I need you to listen closely then because it's important you understand what's going on.”  
Not trusting himself with words right now, his mouth too numb, tongue too heavy, mind too foggy with sticky, rich sweetness, Jean just nodded.  
“When werewolves decide on a mate and are chosen themselves they both go into heat. It's nothing unusual, it happens once or twice a year to ensure offspring. Even though most modern packs are not centered around young anymore but that's not important. The point is, the two mates go through their first mutual heat and officially claim each other.” Marco reached up to his own collar then and pulled it to the side a bit, exposing a pattern of light, faded scars. His shoulder was littered with old bitemarks. If Jean were to pull off Eren's shirt he was sure he'd find the same marks on him. But why should he want to undress him?  
  
“I think you know where this is going”, Marco sighed and pulled his collar back up again. “Even though Eren didn't choose you as well when you bound him, the spell must have been powerful enough to signal a claim. It sent him into heat. That's why he was so aggressive and is like this now...” Pausing a second Marco bent down to press a kiss into Eren's hair, the other man still trembling at his side.  
“His body and all of his instincts are telling him to claim you back but he is resisting because he already has a mate. Me.”  
Claim … claim him. Eren wanted to claim Jean. Leave marks similar to those on Marco's shoulder on Jean's as well. Bite him hard while he pressed him down and … Jean swallowed. He was terrified when he found himself harden a bit in his pants.  
“You can smell it too, can't you?”, Marco's voice was soft, understanding and Jean really shouldn't have taken that deep a breath when the question reached him. This sickly sweet but still natural, somewhat primal aroma actually was for him. Because Eren wanted, no needed to have him, claim him...  
“What do … what do we do?”, Jean was almost proud that his words had only been slightly slurred. Marco's answering smile was soft and almost a bit pitying.  
  
  
  
“He needs to do what now?” It could have been the connection's fault but Jean's mother almost sounded a bit … amused. He huffed and shook his head, fingers absentmindedly drumming against the smooth surface of his bedside table as he felt his cheeks heat up even more.  
“I'm not repeating that.” The answering sound was muffled, most likely by her hand, but he could still tell that she was chuckling. Chuckling! “Mum this is not funny!”  
“Oh Jeanbo, it's a bit funny.” Yes, definitely laughing at his very serious problem consisting of two werewolves sitting at his kitchen table right this second. Jean had went inside to call his mother for help, inviting both of them to come with him and wait in the kitchen while he went to the bedroom upstairs for his call.  
“You not only ignored everything I ever taught you about overcharging, you tried to bind a wolf, Jean. A wolf. Who does that?” Not sure if it was a rhetoric question or not Jean just grumbled something unintelligibly when his mother paused, fingers moving to idly play with one of the talismans he kept close to his bed.  
  
“You were arrogant and sloppy and now you expect me to clean up your mess?”  
“No! I just...” She was right. Of course she was right. He _had_ been arrogant and sloppy. And he _was_ hoping his mother could help him out of this. “I'm … sorry. But they're downstairs waiting for an answer and I didn't know what to tell them.” His mother was silent for a moment, then sighed. Chuckling had been better, way better.  
“Oh hun, looks like you'll have to go down there and tell them to wait a month.”  
  
“What?” He couldn't do that, Eren wouldn't make a month. “No, there has to be a faster way! You don't know what he's like...”  
“Even if I wanted to, I can't help you right now”, his mother cut him off, voice a bit more empathic but still very firm. “I might know where to find a spell to neutralize yours. But since you used full moon energy to charge it we'll just have to wait until the cycle's complete again. Can't squeeze blood out of a stone, Jeanbo.”  
  
He'd always hated it when his mother used that saying. It meant his abilities weren't enough, that he had to be careful and patient. Things that just didn't come as natural to him. But what she told him made sense. Of course the reversal spell had to be as powerful as the original one so of course it had to be charged under a full moon again. How could he have ever hoped for anything else.  
“I'll ask around for you but until next month you're on your own.” Jean hummed, rubbing his temple with his free hand. This would be fun.  
“I'm sorry hun, but that's what happens when you act without thinking first.” Oh he had done his thinking, a lot of it, actually. He wouldn't have been able to plan the ritual as meticulously. The problem had been that all of his thinking had let him to believe he could do this without causing a disaster. How very wrong he'd been. Well, time to deal with it like the adult his mother expected him to be. He'd made a mess and now he would have to fix it. Even though he didn't have any idea how to do this. Okay well, he did have an idea...  
  
“Thanks, I'll deal with them somehow.” That damn chuckle again.  
“Use a condom, sweetheart.”  
“Mum!”, he cried out, blush darkening again as he slapped his free hand over his mouth. She didn't just say that, did she?  
“What? Can't have you forget about that as well. First safe charging, then safer – ”  
“Okay mum gotta go now bye!” He hung up before she could end that terrible sentence. And he'd thought it couldn't get any more humiliating than explaining his epic fuck-up to her. After this he'd probably need a while to look his mother in the eyes again.  
  
For the next few minutes Jean stalled. He rearranged the talismans on his bedside table, picked up some of the clothes lying around, pinned back the curtains from his big glass front leading to the balcony and enjoyed the view he had of orange dipped treetops as the sun disappeared behind the horizon, the house casting a long shadow over half his garden. Not a single cloud, the night sky would be clear.  
Jean let out a deep sigh and decided to head downstairs already. This was his mess and he needed to fix it.  
As soon as he opened the door he was hit with lingering sweetness, not nearly as potent as it had been in the garden, when he'd sat close to Eren, but still there and still so very appealing. Pheromones, Marco had explained. Usually only noticeable by other weres but since him and Eren were practically bonded he seemed to be able to smell them as well, feel the way they were calling for him.  
  
When Jean rounded the corner to his kitchen he froze in place. This was not how he'd left the two werewolves. They had been sitting at the table when he'd headed upstairs, not Eren _on_ the table with his legs spread wide and Marco standing between them, holding the shorter man close as he kissed him deeply. The noises Eren made, sighs and whimpers and groans, were desperate and went straight to Jean's cock. And if that wasn't enough the smell was just overwhelming down here, intense and holding so many more nuances than before.  
Still sticky sweet, flowery, like nectar, like open fields, but with that underlying earthy note, grass and moss, tree barks, deep woods. Jean couldn't even try to fight that appeal, the love for all these smells deeply ingrained into him since childhood, since his mother had taken him on his first trip to the forest to complete a ritual in all that clear energy space.  
  
Marco seemed to sense his approach though, parting from Eren with a growl that rose from deep in his chest and gained more volume when he turned to Jean and snarled, pearly teeth bared and eyebrows drawn together.  
Jean took a careful step back, hands raised, trying to signal that he meant no harm … sneaking up on a were when their partner was in heat also wasn't the best idea. But Marco caught himself again quickly, face relaxing as he regarded Jean, then shooting him a hesitant smile. Eren was still squirming in his arms, demanding attention, and Marco pressed a quick kiss into his messy hair, murmuring something that made the shorter man huff but peek up at Jean as well.  
“What did she say?” Marco's voice was so trusting and hopeful Jean could feel a sting in his chest. Taking a step forward again he bit his lip, raising one hand to ruffle his own hair in a nervous reflex.  
  
“Well...” Jean swallowed thickly. No sense in stalling. “Most likely we can't do anything until the next full moon, so...”  
Eren let out a heart-wrenching little whine at that and buried his face back into Marco's chest. The taller man cradled his partners head carefully, fingers carding through dark strands of hair in a slow, soothing motion while he himself closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep, steadying breath.  
  
When Marco opened his eyes again there was so much determined focus in them that Jean felt compelled to take another step back.  
He didn't seem dangerous or aggressive. There was none of that angry, wildly protective energy radiating from him like there had been when he first stepped into the garden. But he seemed strongly resolved, set on finding a solution, on helping his mate. No matter what.  
  
Jean would probably be able to handle this though.  
“But it's fine? I'm okay with uh... the alternative? With what it means?” And he actually was. This was his mess, his responsibility. If he could solve the situation by having sex with the slightly intimidating but still incredibly attractive werewolf, why shouldn't he. He'd slept with people for lesser purposes and after exchanging fewer words with them. Besides, Eren smelled really, really good.  
  
“So we can just go upstairs and do it and you'll be on your way again in half an hour, right?”  
Marco scoffed, lips pulling into a snarl for the briefest second before he was sidetracked by Eren's laugh. Dark and rich and so very breathy.  
“Like he's gonna let you touch me...” The smaller man's eyes were burning up as he looked over at Jean, glazed with lust and want and need. Somehow he managed to still look smug though, with his crooked grin and an eyebrow drawn up, almost daring Jean to try and come near him, see what would happen. Before Jean could voice his confusion the mirroring smile on Marco's lips turned fond and he turned back to Jean. There was still a mischievous twinkle in his dark brown eyes.  
“And like we're gonna be done with you in half an hour.”  
  
Jean's traitorous cock gave a very interested twitch at the low, seductive purr, an excited shiver running down his spine. Would Marco be joining them? Jean couldn't say he didn't like that thought but … what Eren had said...  
“I can't touch you?”  
Eren actually chuckled at that. Shamelessly dropping one hand to his crotch he started rubbing his straining dick through the rough denim of his pants. Small, slow circling motions that turned his breathing harder and made him let out tiny, relieved sighs.  
  
“Had we stayed with our pack...” The two weres exchanged a heavy look of pure devotion and admiration. A look so meaningful that it made Jean's heart pound faster with excitement and wonder. “Marco would have been the alpha. He's protective and strong. Wise. A good leader. A perfect mate. He can't let anyone near me he doesn't … approve of. Especially not someone who doesn't accept him as the alpha. The … more dominant one.” Approval. Dominance. Jean felt his cock give a heavy throb.  
  
“Meaning that if you're willing to do this for us...”, Marco's voice was dark and hungry. “I will take you first. To establish proper hierarchy. It's a were thing, if you will. Besides I need to make sure you're even worthy of touching him.”  
  
Jean swallowed. Of course. He should have thought of that himself. He'd basically challenged Marco head on, threatened to take his mate and in a way even went through with it. Completely ignoring that pure audacity and provocation, just letting Jean have Eren, wasn't something Marco could do. Especially not if he really was alpha material. He wouldn't physically fight Jean though. There had been more than enough chances for him to do so but it looked like he was searching for a less violent way to settle this. And if they were about to take it to the bedroom anyway...  
  
“So you … basically you want to fuck me into submission first so no matter what happens between me and Eren, you'll still be number one.”  
Marco hummed and Eren pursed his lips, nodding at him without stopping the very distracting motion of his hand.  
“You're getting this real fast.”  
“Yeah, well...” Jean stopped himself from boasting about needing a quick wit to become as superior a master of his craft as he was. After all, his “superior craft” had gotten them into this mess.  
  
“So...”, Marco started again, fingers of one hand still tangled in his mate's dark hair. “You really wanna do it? Help us get Eren through his heat tonight and push the spell reversal to next month?”  
  
There was something sharper seeping into Eren's sweetness now, something spicy like pepper and ginger, something exotic and stimulating that made Jean take a deep breath. This had to be Marco. Eren's scent was rich and heavy, syrupy sweetness dripping into his airway and clouding his mind. This new note was lighter but no less invading, spreading across Jean's tongue where he could almost taste the sharp prickling of spices all over his palette.  
It got more intense when he inhaled again, sucking in air right through his teeth, tasting smoke, old dark wood lit on fire to cook a delicious meal over the flames. As useful and warming as it was dangerous. Much like the glint in Marco's eyes.  
  
“Yes. Let's do it."  
  
  
  
With just a snap of Jean's fingers over a dozen candles scattered all across the bedroom flared to life, dipping everything into their soft, flickering light. Next to him Marco hummed, taking a few steps from the doorway into the room to inspect a candleholder perched atop a small bookshelf filled with some of Jean's favorite reference volumes.  
  
“Focal runes”, he murmured and traced the filigree carvings in the wax with a finger before he turned back to Jean. “Elegant.”  
  
A smile crossed Jean's lips and he shrugged, heading for the dresser next to the window front where he'd set up the altar. Direct moonlight had always been one of his preferred ways of charging and cleansing, after all.  
“Practical. Better than lighting them by hand each time.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see Marco bending down again, studying the runes once more and nodding to himself before he began running his fingers along the spines of the books.  
  
Jean decided to ignore the curious werewolf for now and instead take care of some things before they could actually do what they had come up here for. He smoothed out the dark blue altar cloth, fine silver threads glistening in the candle light, and retrieved the wand he had tucked into his pocket earlier. It wasn't needed anymore so he set it on it's designated space on the right side of the altar and moved to retrieve a pack of matches from one of the lower drawers.  
  
“No runes on these ones?” Marco's voice was low and careful but so close and sudden that it made him jump nonetheless, breaking the match he had been about to light.  
“Uhm no”, Jean stuttered and cleared his throat, quickly pulling a new match from the box. “You light altar candles by hand, it's more respectful toward the deities. If you … worship some.”  
Giving that soft hum again Marco brushed the tips of his fingers against the leaves of a small potted vine plant Jean had arranged to the left side for september, one sprout billowing down the side of the dresser, another curling along the back of the altar.  
  
“Do you? Worship deities, I mean...” Jean just shrugged and blew out the match after lighting his two tall altar candles.  
  
“My mum does and she taught me. But I don't really like working with them, the rituals are too strict so I just stick to the symbolism cause it feels right.” Having finished playing with the vine Marco moved around Jean and to the other side of the altar where he picked up a small knife, black handle engraved with sigils.  
“Is this an athame?”  
“Yeah”, Jean murmured, watching the were inspect the knife closely. “It's an heirloom from my grandma. But be careful, the blade is...” The warning came too late. Marco had already brushed a finger against the metal and pulled it back immediately with a sharp intake of breath. “...silver. Are you okay?”  
His curious guest just grumbled and set the knife down before turning away. Probably seeking out his mate for comfort.  
  
Jean ignored them for the time being and retrieved a small wooden box from one of the drawers instead, carefully prying open the lid and shaking the loose contents.  
“I hope you don't mind me burning some incense and setting out a few crystals. Wouldn't want to waste all the energy that's about to go down.” Not that he had a particular spell in mind.  
Had he known upfront that something like this was about to happen he could have prepared to focus the energy, maybe charge some talismans. Setting up something now, spontaneous and on the fly, would be possible but also risky.  
Sex magic was fun, Jean occasionally indulged in it and always with astounding results, tho the energy flow could get unpredictable and needed lots of care to be stabilized. Clearing the air with some Dragon's Blood and harvesting the energy to be stored in crystals for later use might be the wiser decision here.  
  
He lifted a disk of charcoal from a small copper bowl and dipped it into a candle flame until it started smoldering, then placed it back into the shallow dish. A few sprinkles of incense were enough, heady smoke quickly starting to curl toward the ceiling. The cleansing smell of Dragon's Blood was blending into Eren's thick sweetness and Marco's underlying but sharp tang. Driving out negative influences, increasing luck. Aiding in pact-making. Attracting love.  
  
Jean decided not to dwell too long on that particular effect of his favorite incense and instead collected a handful of quartz crystals from his altar to scatter around the bed. When he turned to actually finish his preparations though he found himself frozen in place again.  
  
There, right in the middle of his room in front of the bed, were Eren and Marco in a tight embrace. Both of Eren's hands reaching around his partner to grab at that round ass, a slow, sensual roll to their hips as they kept up a languid, unhurried grinding motion that made both their breaths quicken. Foreheads pressed together, gazing at each other. One of Marco's hands was pressed to Eren's jaw, two fingers shoved between spit-slick lips almost up to the knuckles. He was practically fucking Eren's mouth with quick but fluid movements of his hands, slick noises almost drowned out by muffled moans.  
  
Before Jean had even a chance to react Eren turned his head, fingers slipping from between his lips, thick strands of saliva still connecting him to Marco's hand as he swallowed. His voice was raspy as he spoke, slowly extending one hand towards Jean.  
“Come here...”  
And Jean did.  
  
It was incredibly hot between the two werewolves when Eren pulled him there, pressing Jean back into the hard, strong line of Marco's body. There was a deep hum right next to his ear before warm arms wrapped around his chest and stomach, making a surprised gasp escape him as he was pulled even closer, tighter. Marco was hard already, thick line of his cock pressed into the swell of Jean's ass like that and he ground back into it on pure instinct. Years spent as what his partners liked to call “a goddamn cocktease” made the motion effortless and fluid, even relatively restrained as he was, and he got a beautifully strangled growl as his reward.  
Before he could voice a teasing remark as he normally would, Eren latched onto his throat and Jean gave an almost violent shudder at the sudden contact, expecting a harsh bite. Instead Eren sucked on his skin, softer and much more careful than his earlier desperation would have suggested, then pulled off with a wet smack and a knowing grin.  
Jean needed a moment to put his confusion into words, Marco's roaming hands skillfully distracting him, and when he spoke his voice was already heavy with arousal.  
  
“Thought I can't touch you...”  
Eren licked his lips and shook his head, green eyes huge and sparkling in the flickering candlelight.  
“You can't. But I can touch you all I want”, he purred, brushing both his palms against Jean's thighs and up, up... “If you let me.”  
“Yes!”, it came out as a breathless hiss when Marco chose just this moment to place a delicate kiss right below his ear, the contact fleeting but electrifying, making his hips roll back again.  
“Let's get rid of this then...”, Eren murmured and tapped Jean's shirt who wiggled out of Marco's hold enough to raise his arms and let the shorter man pull it up and off.  
  
Marco made a noise, soft and surprised, and raised a hand to trace a circle against Jean's shoulder.  
“What's this?” He was probably referring to the five tattoos spanning between his shoulder blades in a straight line. Another quiet gasp left Jean as Eren's broad, warm palms slid over his chest and down his stomach, leaving a pleasant prickle on his skin.  
  
“Protection sigils.” It came out as a weak moan, Eren pressing damp lips against his throat. “Designed by … by my coven...”  
“Interesting. How do you charge them?” Before he could even think of an answer, try to put into words how the eldest witches he knew had worked on them, perfected them until just the warmth of his moving muscles and a bit of sun- or moonlight now and then was enough to sustain the sigils, Eren pulled back with a tiny, frustrated noise.  
“I wanna suck him off”, he breathed, clutching Jean's hips but firmly looking at Marco. “Can I?”  
  
A dark chuckle, a soft hand gliding down Jean's back, the lingering not quite taste of spices in the air intensifying.  
“Don't ask me.”  
Wide green eyes shifted to Jean at once, Eren flashing him a grin that didn't match the sugary sweet voice: “Please?” And who in their right mind would refuse a request like that?  
“Y-yeah”, he stuttered just as Marco pulled their bodies together again, wrapping his arms around Jean's bare chest and rubbing his hard dick against Jean's ass in a slow, sensual grind.  
  
Seeing fierce, headstrong Eren sink to his knees in front of him and start working on his belt without further ado sent another spark to his excited cock and he leaned back into Marco and the steady movement of his hips, sighing deeply.  
“You're gonna love this”, the were hummed into his ear, propping his chin on Jean's shoulder and peering down at Eren as well, watching him pop open the buttons. “He's such a good little cocksucker. So eager. No gag reflex...” Jean closed his eyes for a moment on a shuddering exhale and felt Marco reach out to help Eren shove down the tight pants and boxer briefs just far enough so his flushed, excited erection could spring free.  
A small “Oh!” escaped Eren and Jean blinked his eyes open again just in time to watch the were kneeling at his feet lick his lips, grinning up at them.  
  
“You got a pretty cock, Jean. So cute and pink...”  
“Hmm, you do...”, Marco rumbled and wrapped a loose hand around Jean, giving a few gentle strokes that made him shudder and twitch in the tight embrace. At the same time Eren leaned forward, poking his tongue out to drag it across Jean's tip whenever it slipped out of the circle of Marco's fingers.  
“Sh-shit!”, Jean breathed, hands balled to fists at his sides, edges of the crystals he was still clutching digging into his palm and fingers. The desire to touch Eren, to weave fingers into soft hair and tug him close, was almost overwhelming. But he wasn't allowed just yet and even though patience had never been one of his virtues he'd respect his guests and their wishes.  
Not because he was scared of what Marco might do if he didn't. He'd never have agreed to this if he'd felt just the slightest reason to suspect danger from either of them. He trusted them, felt safe with them, wanted to help them.  
  
Marco finished one last, slow pump of his fist, tighter this time, before his hands came to rest around Jean's base, holding him steady for Eren. Deep green peered up at them again, glinting mischievously, and it still did when Eren leaned forward and swallowed all of Jean in one go.  
  
Jean choked on a surprised moan, crystals clattering to the ground as he reached back to grab Marco's meaty, strong thighs with both hands. Eren's tight throat around him was so much, so sudden and just utterly perfect. Big eyes were gazing up at him, clouded with lust and slightly watery from the quick invasion he'd forced upon himself. Holding him there for a few, long heartbeats Eren blinked slowly, then pulled off, carefully, drawing another low moan from Jean. Candlelight glinted on the thick strand of saliva that connected Eren's tongue with Jean's pulsing cock until the were licked his lips and broke it off.  
“Fuck, I love that”, Eren breathed and leaned forward to drag his tongue from Marco's still steadying fingers up to the glistening tip. “Nice and long and pretty”, he kept murmuring between licks and kisses. “Feels so good in my mouth, on my tongue.” A hard suck on the crown. “So heavy and juicy … want you to come down my throat.”  
Jean's fingers dug harder into supple thighs at the mere thought, the mental images way too appealing. But Marco gave a low rumble that almost felt threatening against his back and Eren's eyes snapped up again. There was still heat in them as he pursed his lips, holding steady eye contact with his mate for a few drawn-out seconds before he shrugged.  
“Maybe later.” But instead of pulling back, getting up, he leaned forward and began sucking Jean in earnest.  
  
'Good little cocksucker' wasn't even close to doing justice to what Eren did then. Lips wrapped firmly around Jean's dick he started a rhythm, maddeningly slow at first but picking up speed gradually. Always sinking down to brush his lips against the tight circle of Marco's thumb and forefinger, then pulling back with gentle flicks of his tongue and the occasional, sinful slurping noise.  
Sometimes he stopped to work Jean's tip, hard sucks and careful flicks of tongue along the pulled back foreskin, pressing into the small spot right under the crown where Jean was the most sensitive.  
He couldn't help but make the most pathetic of whines when Eren did that to him, the were at his feet gazing up at him with a merciless spark in his eyes that showed he knew exactly what he was doing. What excellent torture he subjected Jean to.  
Between those hard, deep sucks and playful flicks of tongue Jean melted, trusting Marco to hold up his weight as he let himself sink back into the strong body. When his vision began to blur slightly under the onslaught of pleasure Eren was presenting him with, he let his eyes drift shut, head rolling back against Marco's shoulder who chuckled deeply.  
Jean could feel the vibrations against his back, fine hairs on his arms prickling up in excitement as he remembered what Marco had planned for them. He took a deep breath, mostly sharp pepper and smoke with a faint, underlying trace of thick sweetness, and let it out on a low moan as Eren swallowed him deep again.  
  
One of Marco's hands came up to drag warm fingertips along his exposed throat, broad palm sliding down to lie against his bare, heaving chest. Jean slowly blinked his eyes open again and turned his head, inhaling the exotic scent of Marco's hair before he breathed into his ear: “You gonna fuck me, Marco?”  
  
The were gave another quick chuckle, a bit more breathy than before, and dragged his hand further down Jean's chest, to his side, until he cupped one of his hipbones in a steadying grip and started rolling his hips forward again.  
“Want me to?” Jean could feel the rumble more than he could hear it, the deep sound vibrating along his skin and he gasped as Eren chose this moment to rub his tongue over that sensitive spot once more.  
  
“Fuck! Yes, please...”  
“So polite”, Marco hummed, pressing a warm soft kiss into Jean shoulder. He was rubbing his cock faster against Jean's ass now, the hard, long curve a delicious tease. But if they kept this going for much longer Jean just might go insane between the perfect, wet heat of Eren's mouth and the promising pressure of Marco's dick.  
And he couldn't even come with those fingers wrapped so tightly around his base, couldn't rut back into Marco or thrust into Eren's mouth with the way they were pinning him in place...  
  
“How do you want it, Jean? Tell me.” It wasn't a question or a plea. It was a command, purred in a silky but firm voice that made a few drops of precome escape him. Eren lapped them up, humming happily. Jean couldn't do anything but follow the command, he did always have a thing for his partners taking control in bed, after all.  
“Hard. Want it rough and h-hard, please just … just fuck me good...” Another kiss to his shoulder that turned into a soft nip of excitement. Then another and another until Marco soothed his tongue over the shallow, tingling marks he'd left. Jean knew he could do more, bite hard enough to leave scars and part of him wanted to whine for Marco to mark him up for real. The part that wanted Marco to just take him apart already won in the end.  
“Come on, come on, fuck me. Need you...”  
  
“Want me to bend you over and take you from behind like the little slut you are?”, Marco's voice was light and sweet as honey, the words going straight to Jean's leaking cock and all he could do was whine a high pitched affirmation. Being ass up with his face in the sheets, getting railed into, sounded like heaven right now.  
With just a light tap of Marco's foot against his knee Eren pulled off with one last, obscene slurp and sat back. Marco gave another few slow pumps over his spit slick cock before he, too, took a step back, leaving Jean shivering in the sudden cold.  
“Get onto the bed.”  
Jean had never been as fast to obey someone.  
  
Kneeling on his bed with a pillow clutched close and his ass up in the air wasn't an unfamiliar position to Jean. Marco's hands were, though. Warm and careful as he peeled off Jean's pants and briefs all the way, then returned to slowly stroke up his legs, gently squeeze one of his cheeks before sliding up his back.  
Soft murmurs of “So pretty for us” and “Absolutely gorgeous” and “Gonna make you scream, Jean. You'll just love it...” reached his ears and he relaxed into the soothing touches, spine bowing to press into broad palms.  
Somewhere at the edges of his fuzzy consciousness Jean was aware that Eren had moved to sit further up the bed, back propped against the wide headboard, one leg dangling from the edge, the other folded up under himself. Slowly palming the bulge down his pants as he watched them.  
Jean didn't mind putting on a show. Not in the slightest. So he shifted his hips a bit higher, pressed his chest deeper into the bedding and let out a pleased sigh as Marco went back to grabbing at his ass.  
  
“Got any lube and condoms?” It took Jean a moment to get with Marco's program but he was all for not wasting any more time. Slowly he shifted up onto his elbows and pointed to the nightstand on their right.  
“In the upper...”, he cut himself off with a soft hum. Should he actually get the pounding he was hoping for he might as well. “Condoms in the upper drawer. In the lower one there's a … salve I made. Small glass jar, greenish?”  
Marco was quick to slide across the bed and pull a strip of condoms from the top drawer, then pulled the bottom one open. The low, surprised noise came at the same moment Jean remembered, he sucked in a sharp breath and flushed a deep shade of red. He reached out to try and stop Marco but of course it was too late. The were donned an oddly impressed, curious expression as he reached into the drawer and pulled out a heavy, clear glass plug. Jean's absolute favorite, hence why it was so close. He couldn't try to count the endless hours of pleasure that thing had given him, by now he was practically conditioned to get rock hard as soon as he saw it. And having Marco hold it up with that thoughtful expression, plug barely fitting into his wide palm … Jean could feel the precome ooze from his overly interested dick and just managed to suppress a whimper.  
  
“That's a big one...”, Marco commented with the slightest trace of a grin to his words. Somewhere in the back Jean registered an excited gasp from Eren but it was almost drowned out by the rush of blood in his ears. There was no other choice than to try and play it cool, even though he could feel his face and neck burning up, dick still dripping onto the sheets below him.  
“'s why I made the lube?”  
With his other hand Marco retrieved a jar containing the greenly tinged cream and inspected it closely. He put down the plug carefully to unstop the jar and sniff the contents, then gathered some onto a finger and rubbed it into the back of his hand, drawing up one eyebrow.  
“That's good. What is it?”  
As much as Jean would have loved to talk him through the entire process of production any other time, he was getting impatient right now. He could tell Marco all about the numbing qualities of poppy seeds and the healing power of basil and crimson clover later but right now he needed something way different from sharing his knowledge about plants.  
  
“Some oils and infusions, a charging or two...” Reaching out to grip Marco's shirt he tugged lightly, catching the attention of his guest as well as the hot, contemplating gaze of those deep brown eyes. “You should really try and use it, see for yourself how good it is...”  
For a few seconds Marco just stared at him before a wide grin spread across his face and he scooted across the bed again, coming to kneel right next to Jean's eager hips.  
“Don't tell me I'll be using some magic goo to make you all nice and soft and slippery for me?” Jean didn't know if he wanted to laugh or groan so he did neither and decided to just sink back onto his chest and swaying his hips just slightly. Soon the wet sounds of Marco rubbing the salve between his fingers filled the air as well as a faint herbal smell as the mixture got warmer.  
  
At the first touch of wet, warm fingers against his entrance Jean sighed, eyes slipping closed as he pushed back against the feeling, circling his hips invitingly. But Marco didn't go much further yet and instead spread more of the salve around his opening, slowly rubbing the skin to prepare the muscles as gently as possible and about driving Jean insane with his careful prodding.  
He didn't complain, though. Because this, having Marco take such gentle care of him, it was good, perfect.  
Had him bite his lips and sigh and moan softly into the pillow while he moved his hips along with the experienced motions of Marco's fingers. When the were reached between his legs to give his slick cock a few touches that were just as careful, Jean was ready to sob with pleasure.  
Seconds later, when Marco, slowly but insistently, pushed the first finger into him, he did.  
  
Jean didn't even have to consciously relax, body accepting the stretch naturally, softly yielding to the preparation.  
He greatly enjoyed having his ass played with, did it himself and often let his partners. His body knew how to react by now, how to take carefully probing fingers, different toys, slick cocks and one time even the whole hand of a pretty, petite girl he'd never seen again after their interesting night together.  
Marco seemed pleasantly surprised at how easily he relaxed, breathing a fascinated little laugh and soon adding another finger.  
With how slowly Marco eased him into accepting more Jean let out a soft moan and melted further into the bedding, the careful stretch just perfect in pace and intensity.  
The hand not busy preparing him slid from it's loose grip around his cock and up to stroke along his side in a warm, assuring motion. Coming to rest somewhere against his ribs, holding, touching.  
  
“So pretty, Jean...”, Marco almost purred, movements of his fingers never losing their playful rhythm. “So good. Taking it so well. You're just perfect. Our gorgeous little whore.”  
Jean keened at the dirty praise, at the unveiled adoration in the words, spine bowing to move his hips back in a deliciously slow pace.  
  
The warm calm Marco eluded had only gotten thicker, almost a physical thing by now, wrapping him up like a silky blanket and making him feel safe, comfortable. Maybe it was part of the reason he'd been able to relax this quickly into the new situation, into spreading himself open for a stranger and enjoying it. That and the sweet, beckoning pulses of energy Eren was still giving off.  
Marco growled deeply when he added some more of the salve and slipped a third finger into Jean. There was no pain, only the light tingle of the herbs helping to loosen his muscles and immediately closing the tiniest of tears. It was things like these that had him make the salve and store it with his favorite plug, after all. Using it he was quick to take a lot and got only slightly sore in the morning.  
  
“Come on”, he breathed into the sheets, swaying his hips. “More.”  
“Already?”, Marco's voice sounded almost awed, slick fingers scissoring and still not finding a lot of resistance.  
“Told you I want it rough...” As nice as this was, Jean had never been a patient person. And he'd been ready to get fucked half an hour ago.  
Marco's low hum turned into a groan as he decided to add one more finger, stretching Jean wide and just getting an excited moan in turn.  
“Holy shit...”, Marco cursed, voice breathy, amazed, considering. “Bet I could get my whole hand...”  
Biting his lip Jean thought of the petite girl and her excitement when she'd figured out the same. Marco's hands were a lot bigger though, four of his fingers already stretching him almost as wide as she had, and as curious a person as Jean was, he wanted something else right now.  
  
“You could also get your dick inside me and fuck me like you promised.” It was something between a purr and a growl, not really aggressive but insistent enough to remind Marco it was time to move on.  
Somewhere in front of him Eren was laughing, low and amused, foil of the condom strip crinkling as he reached for it.  
“You heard the witch, give it to him.” Jean looked up in time to see him rip off a condom and throw it to Marco. At some point he'd lost his shirt, toned muscles moving as he leaned back against the headboard, settling in for the show. With a sharp sting of guilt Jean detected his family seal, glaringly obvious in an angry red against the tan of Eren's chest. It looked like a fresh wound, like it might be hurting, but if it did the werewolf didn't let it show. Instead he smiled at Jean, hot and excited, even winking and like this Jean couldn't help a selfish thought crossing his mind.  
That Eren looked good with his claim. Not owned, never owned by anyone but Marco as the faded bite marks over his left shoulder declared. But still belonging, proud. Or maybe that was just Jean's own pride in his family, reading too much into Eren's smug grin.  
He was probably just looking forward to watching Jean get fucked into next week. And Jean really couldn't blame him because he was too.  
The scent of herbs in the air got more intense as Marco gathered some more salve onto his fingers and rubbed it warm again.  
  
“This stuff is safe to use with condoms, right?”, he sounded impatient, demanding and Jean was quick to nod.  
“Yeah, made sure of that. Just come on already? Please?” He twisted to shoot an imploring look over his shoulder and felt his breath stutter to an almost painful stop in his chest. Marco had removed his shirt as well, pants shoved to his thighs so he could hastily pull out his dick and slather the condom he was already wearing with lube. And he was big. Not huge, not so much that Jean would have to feel inadequate for giving him his condoms. But he was still very nice to look at, long and deliciously thick. Enough to make Jean's mouth water. Suddenly he greatly regretted not having asked to suck his dick. But as Eren had put it earlier … maybe they'd still get to that.  
“Fuck yes...”, he groaned as he watched Marco give himself a few, languid pumps. “Put that thing inside me right now.”  
  
When Marco looked up at him he was wearing the sweetest grin but his eyes … his eyes were burning up. It was promise enough to make Jean's dick give an excited throb.  
“With pleasure.”  
  
Even though Jean was more than ready after Marco's thorough preparation and a good amount of lubrication, he still sucked in a sharp breath when Marco started to ease into him. Not because it was hurting, of course it wasn't. He was opening up easily, willingly, and Marco took his sweet time again, made sure to not cause him any discomfort.  
No, Jean was still twisting to look over his shoulder, still holding eye contact, feeling utterly pinned in place. Strong hands were shifting to hold his hips steady, pull them back slowly onto Marco's perfectly thick cock and yet it were those eyes that kept him from moving, the tiny smug twitch to plump lips. The unspoken but no less definite “Be good. Stay. I'll take care of you. If you let me.” resonating deeply in Jean's chest.  
Marco's demand for submission was in every touch and movement, in the way his thumbs were carefully stroking over Jean's skin, in the twitch to his brow when he bottomed out on a groan, in the low praise of “So good, Jean. Just perfect.”  
  
Jean had never planned on anything but giving in to the strong, calm werewolf and now that they were like this it was easier than he'd ever imagined. It came to him rather instinctual, to blink slowly a few times before turning again, tucking his face down against the sheets and baring the slender, pale line of his neck for Marco.  
There was a dark growl vibrating through the air and for a moment Jean felt disoriented, couldn't tell where exactly it came from, until he noticed that both his guests had started with the noise at the same time. Marco's was deep, feral, grip tightening on Jean's hips. Eren sounded a bit lighter, more indulgent, and when Jean turned his head a bit to look up at him he was greeted with sparkling eyes and a wide, excited grin full of teeth and fascination.  
“Come on”, he was talking to Marco even though his eyes were fixed intently on Jean's face. “Make him lose his fucking mind.”  
  
Before Jean could even so much as make an approving noise, Marco had already pulled out and slammed right back into him, knocking the air out of his lungs for a second. There was a strength behind Marco's thrusts that Jean wasn't used to, that had him gasping, eyes fluttering closed and hands fisting in the sheets when Marco continued without giving him a break.  
That slick cock felt amazing inside him, filling him perfectly, hot and heavy and completely merciless. A feeling like every pore on his body was opening up and pouring heat all over his skin.  
Somewhere buried deep in a rational, analytical corner of his mind he knew it was overflowing energy, that the thrumming in his veins was a direct answer to Marco's rapid heartbeat and the thick, sharp gusts rolling off him. It should amaze Jean how quickly they'd attuned to each other. Had there been any more room in his thoughts besides “More”, “Yes” and “Fuck”, it would have. But as it was he'd deal with the peculiar compatibility later, when Marco wasn't doing his best to fuck him right through the mattress.  
  
The metallic clink of a belt buckle being opened was unusually loud over his own breathy moans and the obscenely slick noises of Marco taking him. Jean managed to open his eyes and got them to focus enough to watch Eren pop open the button of his pants and pull out his thick, amazingly curved cock. It was oozing precome, clear fluid dribbling over Eren's fingers as he took himself in hand and generously spread it down his length. An incredibly erotic sight that made Jean's own cock spurt and his mouth water.  
He untangled one hand from the sheets and reached out, arm shaky from Marco's relentless rhythm. But before he could so much as graze the other man with his fingertips, Marco pulled him back into a particularly brutal shove of his hips that had him whimper into the mattress.  
“What do you think you're doing?” It was a deep, rough growl, hard and demanding enough to make something in his stomach give an excited flutter and for a few more thrusts all Jean could do was gasp, not daring to move again.  
  
Eren kept playing with himself, dragging fingertips up and down his slick cock, shivering and giving small, heated groans. There was an odd iridescence in his green eyes that Jean was quite sure hadn't been there before and he tipped his head back against the wall, hips starting to roll up into the teasing touch of his fingers.  
The soft motion made something in Jean snap and he let out a high whine, knuckles turning white when he gripped the sheets tightly.  
“P-Please, let me – fuck Marco...”, he stuttered weakly, voice partially muffled into the bedding. “Let – let me … fuck, I wanna suck him! I wanna...”  
Marco thrust deep into him at that, keeping him close and grinding hard, then pulling out just a bit and thrusting back in, grinding even deeper, harder. Until he'd found Jean's prostate and moved the blunt head of his dick over it in a slow, insistent drag, back and forth. A precise, deliberate movement that had Jean sobbing and heaving in seconds, swearing he could feel the cock inside him give a hot pulse.  
  
Over the rush of blood in his ears he almost didn't hear the firm “No.” Marco stated and then needed a few seconds to remember his plea and give a pitiful little whine.  
  
Eren on the other hand seemed to have at least a tiny spark of mercy still left in him. He smiled at Jean and yes, it might have looked somewhat wicked with that unnatural sparkle in his eyes. But he still gathered some of his own precome onto one finger, leaned forward and brushed it against Jean's lips who sucked the digit in with a happy little moan.  
The taste was pleasantly light, musky with a sweet note much like the one Eren was giving off into the air, sticking to the roof of his mouth until he sucked the finger clean with only a faint taste of salt remaining. Eren pulled back then, dragging his finger down Jean's chin and leaving a wet trail, ignoring the soft gasps for “More, please … please...” as he moved to curl his hand around his cock again.  
  
Between the teasing denial and the insistent rub against his prostate all Jean could do was shove his face back into the sheets and try to hold on.  
  
After some more of that sweet torture Marco eased up on Jean and pulled back, allowing for a few moments of heaving breaths and muttered curses as Jean tried to regain at least some of the composure that had been stripped from him so effortlessly.  
Not that he didn't absolutely revel in the treatment he was getting, he couldn't even remember the last time he'd been so entirely turned on, cock dripping and throbbing with every touch, every deep, skilled thrust. Marco had robbed him of all his higher brain functions so profoundly that he'd tried to touch Eren, almost breaking the only rule he'd gotten for this encounter. He would have to be at least conscious enough to not let that happen again. After all this wasn't a rule meant for breaking and he'd rather not find out how Marco might react should he slip up like that again.  
  
Before Jean could even hope to pull himself together enough for a stuttered but honest apology, Marco moved warm hands from his hips, placing one in the small of his back, the other on his thigh, and began to maneuver Jean into a new position. Jean was pliant enough to just go with the insistent push and pull, soon finding his hips pressed down, legs spread further, knees giving in until he was stretched out along the bed.  
The soft rub of sheets against his straining cock had him moaning but Marco's sure hands kept him from wiggling to chase the feeling and instead held him still. Pinned to the mattress.  
He began to slowly, slowly slide back into Jean, settling his weight against him, sinking impossibly deeper than before and then moved to brace his elbows next to Jean. Enclosing him. Draping the hot, sweat-damp length of his body along Jean's back, coming to rest heavily on top of him.  
Jean sighed when he felt Marco's nose brush softly against his neck, felt the werewolf inhale deeply, chest pressing into his back.  
  
“Are you okay with me like this?” The rough but carefully low words made Jean shiver, goosebumps prickling down his arms as he inhaled shakily. Marco's scent was overwhelming now that he was even closer, above Jean, around him, in him. It was dizzying, made him hot all over, being owned.  
Jean had never been this in love with a feeling before.  
He'd never felt this cared for, this safe and protected. Even though he'd tried this position with previous partners it had only ever been awkward and unsatisfying but with Marco … with Marco it felt like he was truly shielded from all that was evil in the world. Like Marco would fight anything and everything to keep him from harm. And Jean would give himself to him completely, forever, if he just never stopped.  
Somewhere deep in the back of his head a tiny voice whispered the word _Alpha_ like it was any explanation, like it should apply. Maybe it did.  
  
“Jean?” There it was again, that voice. Soothing and owning and … worried. Jean snapped out of his daze for long enough to nod. He swallowed thickly and blinked a few times, not caring enough for the rising tears that had clouded his vision to be horrified about them.  
“Yes”, he whispered, barely more than a puff of hot air escaping his lips. “Marco … Marco please take me. Take me...” Jean was aware he sounded unsteady, desperate. But the amazing thing was that he could. He could show Marco how he felt, ask him for everything he needed and Marco would not only keep it a secret but do his best to fulfill his every wish.  
The werewolf inhaled deeply again, pressed hot lips to the nape of Jean's neck and let the breath escape in a warm rush against Jean's skin.  
“Of course.”  
  
When Marco started to move it was slow but so very intense. Always staying close so Jean could feel the whole strong line of his body pressing him down into the bed. Hips building up an insistent rocking motion that had Marco's cock drag over Jean's prostate with every deep thrust.  
Jean felt strangled little noises escape him without being able or even wanting to stop them. He was so hopelessly lost between Marco's weight, his scent, his amazing, slick cock spreading him open and sending shocks of crackling energy up his spine  
  
“Oh f-fuck...”, Jean stuttered, mouth dry, clawing mindlessly at the sheets. “S-sooo good … oh god Marco, so f-fucking … fucking good. Feels … feels...” Perfect. Simply perfect. He was safe, cared for, filled up and fucked deeply. Every strong roll of Marco's hips had Jean's cock rub against the bedding, soft friction heavenly on his sensitive flesh. Maybe he could come just like this, humping the bed like a horny teenager, with Marco fucking him slow but hard.  
Though for now Jean was more than happy to just take what Marco so skillfully gave him and indulge in it.  
  
A high whine tore free when Jean felt teeth dig into his neck. Just a sharp nip, not nearly hard enough to leave a mark, to claim. Not even enough to break skin and yet … yet Jean's breath stuttered and he tipped his head to the side, offering more of his neck for Marco to sink his teeth into. A deeply submissive gesture he didn't mind in the slightest. Marco was good, he was worthy, he'd protect Jean. The pure certainty was singing in his chest.  
Marco took the offer without a pause, littering his neck with bites, sucking on his skin and soothing a hot tongue over the abused spots. The insistent thrusts gained even more strength the longer he was busy working blooming bruises into Jean's shoulders, soft grunts escaping him now and then.  
Somewhere between his own whimpers and Marco's deep noises he noticed a drawn out moan he couldn't quite place, a voice that pushed him even higher, closer, and suddenly he was right there at the edge. The bliss of completion just out of reach, almost, almost...  
  
“Marco, M-marco so close, so so close … Marco please..."  
  
The werewolf grunted again, then quickly moved to shove one of his arms underneath Jean's chest, pulling him up against that hard, hot body, closer, closer... Gaining even more momentum Marco railed into him with everything he had now, teeth sinking painfully into Jean's shoulder, making him gasp helplessly, eyes flying open and landing on Eren.  
Eren who was wonderfully naked by now, hand working his slick cock with a speed that looked almost painful, teeth bared in a snarl, pupils blown and wanting, needing.  
And just like that Jean was gone, falling blindly over the edge, babbling nonsense interlaced with two names, over and over again.  
  
Marco didn't stop, didn't even slow down his heavy, insistent rhythm. Body still enveloping Jean completely, forehead falling against Jean's bruised neck, breath ghosting hot and quick over damp skin he kept up the deep rocking motion.  
Fucking Jean straight through one of the most incredibly mind numbing orgasms he'd ever had. The world around him melted down to Marco's soothing heat and delicious cock, to his own senseless little gasps and the obscene, wet sounds of Eren stroking himself. To his own, throbbing dick spurting messily all over the silky sheets and his stomach.  
Even when he'd spent all he had, fists unclenching and head rolling limp to the side, Marco kept going. Kept fucking him into the bed with such precision and care, Jean wanted to mewl.  
Then the whispers started. Soft and breathless, amazed, sighed between searing kisses to his shoulders. Whispers of how perfect Jean was, how beautiful, how well behaved. That he was a good boy, a good mate, honest and talented and _worthy...  
  
_ By the time Marco's thrusts into Jean's overstimulated body turned erratic, a little less controlled, he had Jean writhing again. Not with lust, not in the search of sweet release but with something entirely different. Something that made heat blo ssom in Jean's chest, overflowin g energy making him feel so alive, his whole body thrumming with it, the rhythm tingling far into the very tips of his fingers and toes. It was a feeling like their very own cycles directly connecting, like Marco was feeding off of him and giving back only the most decadently powerful bursts of his own.  
“M-marco!”, Jean whimpered, voice slipping high as the intense connection of body and spirit became harder to bear with every passing second. “This is … I...”  
  
“I know...”, Marco breathed back at him. If he was as affected by the strange link he didn't let it show, voice rough and strained with exertion and lust but still steady, in control. “Almost there. Wanna come on your body. On your ass. Gonna let me, Jean?” A few hard, deep thrusts. “Gonna let me come on your ass?”  
The filthy request had him squirm again, hips raising slightly into the relentless rhythm. He was already sticky with his own come, what was one more load?  
“Yeah...”  
  
As soon as he'd gasped the word Marco was peeling back from him, pulling out to sit back. Jean escaped a pathetic whine at the loss of the surrounding heat that had made him feel so perfect, hips bucking back to chase the fullness he came to instantly miss, but one of Marco's hands came down on the small of his back and pushed him into the bedding again. He didn't resist. None of his instincts had him want to. Instead they were whispering to obey, to be pliant, and one very insistent voice that sounded suspiciously like Marco and repeated the words _good mate_ and _worthy_ over and over until they were etched so deeply into Jean's mind he might never get rid of them again.  
It only took a few more moments of breathless waiting, Jean's hips twitching excitedly to the telltale sounds of Marco fisting his cock, until the werewolf came with a deep hum of Jean's name, followed closely by Eren's.  
The filthy feeling of sticky come landing across his cheeks was strangely exhilarating and Marco hadn't even finished before the thought of _again_ formed in Jean's head. He wanted Marco to come on him again, paint him, claim him, fuck him again. He'd always been slightly insatiable but this had to be a new high.  
  
Marco finished with a shuddering breath and a hissed “Fuck...”, warm hand dragging up and down Jean's back in a soothing motion. After just a few more breaths Jean decided to try and roll over, Marco's hands quickly aiding him. He didn't care that one of them was covered in come or that he smeared Marco's load all over the sheets like this. They were already ruined. All he could do right now was make the mess even more memorable.  
“Are you alright?” Marco's eyes were soft and round, voice concerned as he rubbed a palm up and down Jean's side. The candlelight still looked incredibly good on him, the glow and flickering shadows throwing his strong jaw and cute round nose into an interesting contrast.  
“Yes”, Jean sighed, still high on the intense orgasm and whatever the hell had happened near the end. “You?” It was more for confirmation, Marco looked very much alright if a bit worried.  
A slow nod, then a careful look over his shoulder. Jean followed his gaze out the window were the almost full moon hang bright and high in the dark sky.  
  
“It's still pretty much at it's peak”, Marco explained softly, turning back to Jean. “It makes our instincts more … pressing. Even in human form.”  
Jean needed a moment to figure out why Marco was telling him this now, after fucking him into submission all controlled. But he hadn't only done that, had he? He'd also made Jean feel safe, protected...  
“Can't this wait til later?” Eren's voice made goosebumps prickle up on Jean's arms, his breath catching as he realized that they were far from finished. Eren could give him more and again, could work to satisfy that greedy throbbing between his legs, inside him. Eren would.  
Judging by the way he slid into view, all toothy grin and sparkling eyes, he most definitely planned to.  
  
“Be careful”, Marco rasped, shifting a bit to press a lingering kiss against Eren's shoulder, one of his hands moving over to his mate's back. “He's very … perceptive.”  
“Well he's a witch, of course he's perceptive”, Eren hummed, one of his hands coming up to Jean's bent knee, slowly stroking up his thigh. Holding steady eye contact all the while, grin wide, fascinated. Marco was also still watching Jean, eyes soft and considering. He made a thoughtful little noise, then moved back to slip behind Eren and helped guide him between Jean's lewdly spread legs.  
As much as lying before them like this should have felt weird, embarrassing, it didn't. Yes, he was naked, bruised, sticky with come and sweat, an overall mess. But Jean knew he was safe. Marco had taken such good care of him and Eren would as well. He trusted them. And for the time being he felt more than comfortable just catching his breath and having them regard him.  
  
“It's more than that”, Marco murmured as he rested his hands on Eren's hips, peering down at Jean over his shoulder. “It's almost like he's in heat but I don't … I don't know...”  
“That true?” It was almost a purr, Eren leaning forward to run his other hand up Jean's stomach and chest, not caring about the sticky mess he spread. “You burning up for more even though you just came? That's what heat feels like for me anyway...”  
That actually was a pretty good description of how Jean felt right now. He wasn't hard again, not yet anyway, but still his whole body was just thrumming for more, to be filled again, held down and fucked again. He knew he wasn't in heat, couldn't be. But whatever this feeling was, he was drunk on it. And he wanted more.  
  
Reaching out with one hand he stopped himself in time, hovering just over Eren's on his thigh.  
“Can I touch you now?” If Marco had been telling the truth he should be allowed to. He'd been thoroughly claimed and fucked into submission, after all. Without even a fight. He'd been good.  
Marco's subtle nod came a moment before Eren's purred “Yes...” and Jean proceeded to weave his fingers between Eren's, tugging the other man down towards him a bit.  
  
“I don't think I can … top you right now. But...” Jean licked his lips, staring into these wondrously glowing eyes threw him for a loop. “But you can … fuck me. If you want. I'm kinda into that whole … overstimulation thing?”  
If even possible Eren's grin got sharper at that.  
“You thought you'd top me?” There was clear amusement bleeding into his voice, eyes roaming up and down Jean's bare body once, twice.  
Of all the things that had happened already and still would, this was what had Jean blushing despite of himself. Not being able to hide his face he tipped his head to the side a bit, fingers twitching between Eren's. With the way Eren had acted earlier, all needy and clinging to Marco, he'd just assumed... But Marco had done such a good job of wrecking him he doubted he'd be able to stand right now, let alone fuck Eren through a damn heat. As it seemed that wasn't expected of him anyway.  
  
“Shit you're adorable”, Eren chuckled, then leaned down to press some sweet little kisses to Jean's skin, trailing up his chest until he was nuzzling his neck. Breathing in deeply and hotly exhaling a few times. “Smell _so_ good...” The growl almost sounded feral and Jean was hit with a thick gust of sweetness that had his stomach doing excited flips. “Clean and … and fresh. Like summer and herbs and … just delicious.” How Eren could describe Jean's smell as even remotely clean and fresh was beyond him, sweaty and dirty as he was. But every thought of protest was wiped from his thoughts as Eren started to roll his hips, grinding his slick, heavy cock down into Jean's stomach. Against Jean's own, spent dick that was already giving some excited twitches again.  
“Gonna wreck you so good”, Eren murmured against his neck, kissing and carefully biting the skin he found there. “Make you feel amazing. Make you come again and again … you'll be so beautiful Jean...”  
“Eren.” Marco's calm voice sounded distant, muted like it was reaching them through a lining of thick cotton. The other man reacted immediately though, stilling the movement of his hips and hungry mouth.  
  
“Sit up for a second.” Eren did, squeezing Jean's hand reassuringly as he pushed himself up and sat back. He looked positively drunk, almost feverish. Pulsing green of his eyes flaring intensely, a deep blush spreading across his cheeks and down his neck and chest, lower lip caught between his teeth. He leaned back into Marco's steady body and moaned low in his throat when his mate reached around to roll a condom down his thick cock.  
“Don't worry”, Marco hummed, looking down at Jean while giving Eren a few long pumps, slathering him with lube. “He's just very … very horny. He's never lost control during his heat. He won't today. And if he does I'll stop him at once.”  
  
Maybe this should have been the point for Jean to back out of this at last. Lose control in what sense even? But Marco … Marco was safe. He was good. He'd never lie to Jean or endanger him. And if Marco was safe, if he'd protect Jean with all he had, then Eren would as well.  
Jean nodded, careful at first but then with more resolve.  
“Yeah . I want him, Marco. Need him now.”  
A wicked little grin spread across Marco's lips at that, his head dipping down to whisper something to Eren who growled again. Just a second later he was all over Jean.  
  
Lips were hot against his and for a moment Jean was too surprised to react at all. He hadn't expected this … Marco hadn't kissed him, no matter how very intimate being with him had felt. But then again, Marco wasn't the one literally spell bound to him with Jean's crest burned into his skin.  
Eren actually was a good kisser, Jean could've guessed that from the way he'd been using his mouth earlier. He kissed as hungrily and enthusiastically as he sucked cock, though it was sweeter like this. Closer, more intimate. And Jean soon found himself reciprocating the deep kisses and soft nips and little flicks of tongue.  
  
The hand that wasn't still tangled with Eren's fingers came up to slide into soft, dark hair and tug lightly. Earning a soft little sound as well as an insistent roll of hips.  
After some more seconds like this Eren pulled back a little, head dipping down to brush his nose along Jean's throat again, inhaling deeply. He really must have taken a liking to Jean's scent. Maybe it came with the binding. Or with being a werewolf and everything.  
  
“Need you, Jean. Gonna fuck you, yeah? Gonna make you feel … so good.”  
Jean swallowed thickly at the deep growl, his hips twitching against Eren. He was almost completely hard again and more than willing to take this further already. Burying his nose in sweet smelling locks he hummed, running his hand along Eren's neck and down his back, skin under his fingertips hot and damp.  
“'m here, you can have me. C'mon Eren...”  
Eren gave an almost violent shudder at his words, breath escaping him in a stutter as he let go of Jean's hand and abruptly sat back. For a moment Jean was confused, missing the pulsing heat and thick sweetness that had enveloped him, but before he could even think of voicing any protest Eren moved again.  
  
Strong hands grabbing his hips tightly Eren pulled him into his lap, onto his cock, with such control and swift precision it made Jean's stomach do some more excited flips. The feeling of being filled up again so suddenly and completely sent his mind reeling. For a few moments he could do nothing but gasp and grasp at the sheets. Hips perched in Eren's lap, spine bowing in a delicate arch, shoulders resting against the mattress.  
Eren supported him easily, with one hand still gripping his hip, the other shifting up to stroke along his side. He felt big inside of Jean, even after Marco had broken him in so expertly, thick and heavy but not painfully so. Just perfect to satisfy that crawling want under his skin for now, to cool down the searing need singing in his blood.  
  
When Jean blinked his eyes open he found Eren grinning down at him, breathing just a little heavier but still alert, intense green of his irises almost iridescent. It had to be because he was a creature or because of the spell or his heat.  
There was no way his eyes were normally like that. They hadn't been this afternoon, Jean was sure about that. But all of his thoughts were completely scattered when Eren started to move.  
  
With the way he was kneeling and holding Jean he had all the leverage he needed to start a deep, hard rhythm that sent the headboard crashing into the wall at every thrust. It shook Jean to his very core.  
  
And for a whole while he could do nothing but moan and keen and try to wiggle back into Eren’s amazing pace, arms flailing helplessly at his sides, feet slipping over the sheets as he tried to find at least a little bit of support.  
But Eren stopped him from doing even that when he wound his arms underneath Jean’s knees and around his thighs, pulling him closer, thrusting impossibly deeper.  
With his feet now bouncing in the air on every hard, unforgiving shove of strong hips Jean found himself truly at Eren’s mercy.  
It was easy to be absolutely fine with that when he was getting fucked harder and better than ever.  
Each precise thrust sent him higher, made the heat in his stomach coil tighter and forced more precome to drip from his slit. It was just oozing out of him, dripping down the curve of his cock and getting flung against his stomach and up to his chest whenever Eren made his body jolt and spasm with pleasure.  
  
Mouth hanging open and panting for air Jean was staring up at the werewolf railing into him.  
Eren was wildly beautiful like this. Grin wide, almost manic with the way he bared his perfect, pearly teeth. Eyes flaring with an eager, dark possessiveness, an insistent pull.  
It almost hurt to stare into them for too long so Jean soon tipped his head back, throwing an arm over his eyes to try and block out everything but that deliciously rough rhythm wrecking his body.  
Eren wouldn’t let him. The growl came soon, deep and almost threatening.  
  
“Jean…” He already scrambled to pull back when Eren added “Put your hands above your head.”  
There had never been another option but to obey. Jean’s body moved almost on it’s own, arms shifting up to stretch out, presenting himself and his utter submission. He’d almost have stayed like that, kept on giving in to Eren’s thrusts, getting shaken like a ragdoll. But then his hands hit the cool wood of the headboard and a tiny spark of defiance flared to life in his chest.  
His grin was unsteady when he shot it up at Eren, shaky and soft, but a grin nonetheless.  
Without wasting any more time thinking about it, Jean braced his hands against the headboard, bowed his spine and started to move back into Eren’s thrusts.  
  
At first it was hard, meeting Eren's fast pace with his own movements, the muscles in his stomach protesting quickly as he so much as tried to keep up. But then Eren sighed and licked his lips, leaned down to press a lingering kiss against Jean's damp chest.  
“God yes Jean, like that...” He slowed down a bit, grinding deep at every thrust into Jean's body and fuck yes, this was it. They fell into their very own rhythm, Eren still leading but giving Jean room to react, to move with him so they could build something more balanced, more fluid between them.  
When Eren straightened again his teeth were clenched, noisily sucking in air between deep groans and his eyes were glowing now.  
Definitely glowing, a rich, emerald color, his lashes casting long shadows across his cheeks.  
  
It might have scared Jean under any other circumstances, a man so much stronger than himself hovering over him, taking him, grinning and panting with his eyes glowing an unnatural, definitely magical color. But there was still that strange tranquility in his chest, the one that had taken root in his heart with Marco's gentle care and only kept on blooming since then. The bone deep calm that left him trusting and relaxed enough to be with Eren like this. To chase the promising pull of orgasm with every buck of his hips, with every helpless scratch of his fingernails across the headboard.  
“Fuck Jean”, Eren grit out after some heaving breaths, jaw working for a moment as he just stared at Jean for a moment until his head fell forward. The movements of his hips were never faltering the slightest bit. “You're beautiful. So beautiful. So perfect. Smell so, so good … like heat … like mate...” For some reason the breathless babbling went straight to Jean's cock, his stomach pulling tight and he threw his head back into the pillows, moaning long and hot.  
  
“Close Eren, getting so, so close...” He was losing his rhythm between hard bucks but Eren grabbed him tight and helped guide him, kept filling him good and deep and grinned down at him with his inhuman eyes.  
“Yeah? Gonna be good? Gonna come for me?” He was grinding even harder now, every thrust sending Jean higher.  
“Yes!”, he gasped, back arching and heart racing in his chest, the obscene sounds of skin slapping against skin and Eren sliding wetly into him only serving further to fuel the fire burning in his gut. “Don't stop! Eren … don't stop … 'm gonna...”  
  
That was when it happened. Jean didn't come, not quite yet, but the feeling was damn close. It was like lightning zapping down his spine, a thunderous clap in his ears, his vision sharpening, zeroing in on Eren's face, his glistening lips, glowing eyes, the bead of sweat rolling down his temple. The world around them seemed to slow down almost to a halt, time suspending indefinitely for a few, breathless moments.  
With Marco it had been a trickle fist, a steady dripping that grew into a tide until it swept Jean off his feet but this … this came crashing over him all at once, flooded his mind, his body and spirit until he was all but drowning in Eren's purest essence, his wild, feral energy. Filled to the brim with everything the werewolf could give him.  
Eren let out a choked scream, eyes flaring open and nails digging into Jean's thighs. There was no doubt he was feeling the same connection. He let out another thick gust of sticky sweetness Jean sucked in immediately and that took him even higher. They were both lost to it, the sudden, overwhelming flow they had somehow kicked loose just now.  
  
It was probably what tipped Jean over in the end, though it was hard to tell with the way he was still suspended in time and space.  
He could watch himself come in detail, could watch how thick white come was pumped out of his dick and sprayed onto his already sticky, quivering stomach, how his legs were trembling and kicking in Eren's hold, his palms slapping against the headboard as Eren gave a few more, hard thrusts before coming himself.  
Jean could watch that spectacle as well. Eren was beautiful gasping for air with his jaw slack and his pupils blown, grinding up into Jean's body tightening around him, nails scratching along supple thighs. His presence inside Jean, around him, was overwhelming and yet it wasn't the feeling of an intense orgasm at the forefront of his mind.  
It was the shared experience, not just coming but coming together with Eren, that had his toes curling and tingling and his palms going numb. Eren sucked him dry and fucked the last drops out of him until he was empty but for Eren's dick, Eren's energy. Jean had never felt so full, let alone full of another person.  
  
After a few more endless seconds Eren eased out of him and carefully set him back onto the bed, taking most of that boundless energy with him but leaving some lingering as well. Jean sighed and let himself sink into the mattress, boneless, drained. And yet strangely charged.  
He felt some movement at the end of the bed, heard some hushed whispers and more crinkling of foil but didn't feel like opening his eyes just yet.  
Then there were hands on him again, Eren's hands, he realized without even looking. They gently rolled him onto the side, pushed up his leg and he just let them. Not because he was too tired to protest or fight, well, not _just_ because he was tired. But because it felt good and excited him, to be pliant and let Eren do what he pleased for now. In fact Eren was surprisingly quick to straddle his thigh and brace the other one against his own chest, effectively spreading Jean open with his body.  
“So I heard you're … into that whole overstimulation thing?”, Eren's voice was rough and teasing and had Jean grin into the pillow despite himself.  
“Hm … yeah?” Barely more than a hum.  
“Good.” That was all the warning Jean got before Eren slid right back into him, filling him up once more and completing their cycle again.  
  
“Eren!” It left Jean in a breathless shout when he felt the wave of Eren's sheer presence crash over him again, filling him in a way, on a plane, that was still so new to him but oh, so glorious.  
The werewolf didn't move though, not yet, and instead stayed nestled deep, deep inside Jean. Pulsing heat emanating from their intimate connection, tiny electric shocks traveling up his spine and a low humming noise ringing in his ears. Jean was gone again, he was Eren's.  
  
Then he caught a whiff of deep woods and campfire smoke and remembered. He was also Marco's. The mattress was dipping and Jean felt his eyes flutter open, arching into the warmth appearing next to him. Marco's eyes were still kind and warm but also dark with lust and twinkling with something Jean didn't have the mind to name right now. He sighed and nuzzled into the palm that came up to rest against his cheek. More warmth was seeping into him as his body remembered the feeling Marco had given him and melted all over again. The cocoon of safety, of trust and praise and _good mate_ wrapped around him like a living, breathing being and Jean embraced it like he'd never done anything else in his life.  
Just a second later soft lips were pushed against his and he fell into a gentle kiss that left his whole face tingling and his eyelids slipping close again. The slick feeling of Marco's tongue against his lips, sliding between them, came at the same moment that Eren started moving.  
It was just a simple sway of hips, not more than a slow grind, but it kicked everything Jean had experienced in the last few hours into gear again. He moaned into the kiss when the tide started rolling, one of his hands flying up to grip at Marco's bicep and fuck, it felt so hard flexing under his fingers. Marco used the opportunity to deepen the kiss and lick into Jean's mouth, his tongue teasing, fluttering back and forth, lips slick and inviting and so very good.  
He'd imagined kissing Marco would be somewhat like this. Gentle, playful. Awakening a barely there trickle of energy again, a subtle vibration that had nothing to do with both their pleased noises and everything with their mutual oscillation.  
  
When they parted again, or rather Marco parted from him, the prickle stayed for a few more moments, subsiding slowly while Marco cradled his face and gazed at him with nothing short of admiration.  
“You can feel this, can't you?” He almost sounded amazed when he pulled his hand back from Jean's cheek to brush a finger along his own lower lip. “The … that flow, the...”  
“Yes”, Jean breathed, gasping when Eren slid even deeper, sent even more bursts up his spine. “It's so … so intense with Eren. He's so present, so … invading...” Marco chuckled deeply, moving his fingers to draw them along Jean's slick lips.  
“Yeah, he sure is … you look intense together, the way you open up, let it overwhelm you, give yourself to him so beautifully. You're so amazing, Jean.”  
Jean could only whimper at the low praise, reveling in the fluttering warmth it gave him.  
“Do you like it?” Marco's soft voice dropped to a sultry purr and his face inched closer until their noses were almost brushing. “Do you want more?”  
  
“More?” The word pitched higher when Jean felt a bite to his calf, careful but still hard. He turned his head to meet Eren's burning gaze, grin visible even though his teeth were buried in Jean's flesh. The claim, the obvious demonstration had Jean moan and his spent cock twitch with interest. Those two would be the death of him for sure.  
“Yes, more”, Marco whispered. “More intense, more flowing, just … more.” Eren's mouth moved along his calf, licking and nibbling and biting, hard, at times. Greatly distracting him. But of course Jean only had one answer to that and needed just a few more moments to summon enough willpower to choke it out.  
“Yes...”  
  
A grin split Marco's handsome face, giving it a wicked, mischievous slant, the twinkle in his eyes intensifying. A shiver ran down Jean's spine and he couldn't even be sure if it was Eren's insistently grinding cock or that grin.  
Marco pressed another kiss to his lips, this one hot and demanding, before he pulled back.  
“I want you to get on top of Eren”, the breath against his lips was strangely arousing, cock beginning to pulse in time with the bursts Eren fed him. “Lean into him. Back to chest. I want to see you bounce on his cock while I finger you.”  
“F-finger...” Before Jean could even finish the thought, let alone voice it, Eren had grabbed him and started wrestling them into position.  
  
Jean soon found himself on his back with Eren firm and hot underneath him, legs spread by steady hands gripping the undersides of his thighs. It shouldn't surprise him anymore how easily they manhandled him into new positions, bent him however they wanted. After all he didn't resist, actually rather liked how he could just relax and trust them to take him even higher, no matter how tired he was, how heavy his body felt.  
Eren didn't even give him a break to consider Marco's words before starting up a slow rhythm, shallow but steady. Just enough to make the hair on Jean's arms rise, to get the sensation flowing again. It was incredible what this man did to him, how even the soft whispers of “Yes Jean, like that. So good for us, so beautiful” against his shoulder had him shivering and sighing. He let himself sink into Eren's hold, let himself be carried and fucked and loved it. Let himself float between too much and not enough and trusted Eren to keep this delicate balance.  
  
Then Marco slid into view between their legs, holding the small glass jar of salve in one hand while gliding over Jean's thigh with the other. It was a soothing feeling, somewhat grounding, and yet fed that excited spark pulsing in Jean's chest.  
“I want to try something, Jean.” That calming voice sounded gorgeous wrapping around his name and Jean couldn't help but perk up, offer Marco all the attention he could muster with Eren sliding that thick cock into him again and again. “If it's too much I want you to tell me. But I think you can take it.”  
“I'm sure he can...”, Eren rasped, teeth nipping at Jean's shoulder. “Can't you, pretty witch? Take us both at once?” Jean gasped, watched in awe as Marco unscrewed the jar with a grin and dipped two fingers into it. The certainty of what they were about to do to him, for him, unfurled in his stomach. “I bet your wet hole is hungry for another cock...”  
“Oh … oh my g-god...”, Jean stuttered, one hand flailing up into Eren's hair and gripping tight. This was straight out of his darkest, most secret fantasies, the ones he'd never even considered to fulfill. And now that the perfect opportunity was presented to him on a silver platter he found himself a fumbling mess.  
  
“You can opt out any time”, Marco reminded him, casually spreading salve around his fingers. “Do you want me to stop?”  
“I...” Jean gasped for breath, squirming in Eren's hold, arousal curling hot in his body. “I don't...” His cock was hardening between that teasing rhythm and the filthy pictures the two of them had drawn into his mind. Their strong bodies pressing close while he writhed between them, stretched open and filled up, helpless to do anything but take what they were giving him. Jean wanted. He wanted so badly. But Marco wouldn't move before he chocked out a definite answer.  
“Do it. Keep going.”  
Slick fingers were brushed against his throbbing, stretched opening almost immediately, making Jean's breath hitch and Eren groan deeply. Hands gripping him tighter and opening his legs even further.  
  
“Yeah Jean...”, the low purr vibrated against his back, hips twitching minutely in what little give they left him between them. “Knew you need it. Gonna fill you up so good, stuff you til you cry cause it's too perfect...” Another sharp bite to his shoulder, Eren's voice breathy and trembling like he was fighting to hold it together with Marco's nimble fingers prodding at their connection. “Could fuck you all night, Jean … just keep you wet and open, make you beg and come and pass out and do it all over again tomorrow...”  
“E-eren!”, Jean gasped, just as the very tip of Marco's finger wiggled into him, opening him up more and more. Again with the pictures, the first rays of morning sunshine dipping the treetops orange and making the sweat glisten on their skin, catching in Marco's tousled chocolate hair and making Eren's eyes shine. The both of them supporting his shivering body while they coaxed the last orgasm out of him, then let him fall asleep in utter exhaustion, curling around him, protective, safe, bathed in early morning light.  
Jean suddenly found it hard to swallow around the lump in his throat, a whole other kind of warmth spreading through his chest, heat pressed to his back where his seal was burned into Eren's skin.  
  
Then Marco's finger wiggled deeper and the warmth dropped into his guts again, squirming and excited and pressing. Later he could lose himself in hazy, intimate daydreams but right now he needed something else. Something more feral, more filthy. Something he just knew those two men could give him.  
Marco was careful with his prodding, well lubed finger sinking deeper before he pulled it back out, then sliding it forward again. Movements slow but steady while Eren kept completely still, breathing heavily and hips trembling minutely but otherwise controlled. No matter how desperate his voice had sounded, he stayed buried deep. Marco's will alone seemed to bind them both in place, suggesting to simply lean back and let him handle this for now. He'd take care of it, Jean knew he would.  
When Marco slowly, so slowly, added another finger Jean tipped his head back over Eren's shoulder with a pitiful little moan, eyes sliding shut. The stretch stung by now, effect of the salve reaching it's limits and Eren grunted as the fit got tighter and tighter around him.  
  
“Shhhh, it's okay”, Marco hummed, noticing the tension he ran one hand up and down Jean's thigh in a soothing motion. Then he reached for one of the arms hanging limp at Jean's sides to intertwine their fingers. “Do you want to stop?”  
Did he? Jean tried to contemplate for a moment, mind hazy. It was hard to concentrate on anything but the pressing, throbbing need in his guts. And wasn't that the answer? He swayed his hips a little, almost savoring the sting, before he swallowed hard.  
“No... no Marco, please...” The strong, warm hand squeezed his tightly, fingers inside him scissoring and oh _this_ was...  
“Relax for me then. I know you can. You're so perfect, Jean. So wonderful. You can be good for us and relax a bit more, can't you? Just breathe.”  
Jean barely choked out an affirmation until it turned into a whine, Eren's hot tongue soothing over a fresh bitemark. He sucked in a few deliciously cool breaths and relaxed.  
  
“Hmm yes, just like that...”, Eren mumbled against his skin, hips rocking up into Jean once, twice. It felt like he was sliding even deeper. “So tight and hot … wanna fuck out your cute little witch brain.” A long, hot lick up his shoulder blade. “Can't wait for Marco to stuff you good...”  
Jean could only pant and tighten his grip in Eren's hair, making him hiss and bite hard at his shoulder. Marco hummed, eyes on Jean's face as he added even more of the salve, making him nice and wet.  
“Such a good boy”, he breathed, smiling softly. “So beautiful when you let go. So relaxed. I think I can already...” With that Marco slowly pushed a third finger into him, using a bit more force now until it popped in alongside the ones already buried deep against Eren's cock.  
Jean gasped, breath stuttering until he remembered Marco's command from earlier.  
  
Concentrating on evening out his breath he noticed the sting subsiding quickly until it was a mere throb, a tingle that was even kind of exciting. Yes, he was stretched wide, possibly wider than he ever had been, and of course it wasn't exactly comfortable right now. But he wanted this, wanted to know how far they could go and if the two would really be able to fuck him at once.  
“Marco … Marco … Eren...”, he breathed, twitching as Marco used the three fingers to loosen him up even more, pulling him open and stretching against the steady pressure of Eren inside him.  
“Good boy...”, Marco repeated under his breath and the soft praise still made Jean's blood sing. Made him want to preen and prove his worth. He managed to relax even further, earning a pleased hum that had him shiver with pride.  
“Do you think you're ready?” Marco locked eyes with him then, expression serious and so much more intense all of a sudden. “Think we can try?”  
Jean gulped audibly at the question, grip tightening in Marco's hand, jittery with nerves all of a sudden.  
  
“I … yes? Yes.” The correction from question to definite answer came quickly as he noticed Marco's eyebrows twitch at the slightest hint of hesitance. “'m ready”, he mumbled, putting more insistence into his words. “Just … go slow. Real slow. Please.”  
“Of course.” Marco squeezed his sweaty hand one more time before pulling back, easing his probing fingers out of Jean simultaneously to reach for a condom and making quick work of sliding it over his flushed, straining cock. How on earth could Jean have already forgotten how deliciously, intimidatingly thick his cock was...?  
“You want it?”, Marco teased when noticing his stare, slathering the condom with a good amount of even more salve. Yes, fuck yes he did want it. But there was an almost equal amount of respect as well, for what they were about to do. Marco seemed to sense that.  
“Don't worry, I'll go slow. So slow you'll be begging me to hurry up and fuck you like you need it.” A teasing, dirty grin. “And if you want to stop, for whatever reason, you just tell us and we'll do something else. Won't we, Eren?”  
  
“Yeah”, the other were panted, impatience obvious in his voice and shaking form, twitching hips. “Lots of ways to make you lose your mind. Though I really, _really_ wanna try this now...”  
Marco gave an approving hum, sliding closer on his knees until he could rub the blunt head of his dick against Jean's well-loosened entrance. He waited for Jean to nod at him one more time before starting his slow, slow slide into him.  
Under him Eren gasped and panted, pulling Jean's legs even further apart with his strong grip, giving Marco's hips more room to work.  
  
“Fuck ... fuck, fuckfuckfuck...” Jean wasn't even sure if it was him or Eren breathing the curses as every millimeter Marco slipped into him increased the pressure, the heat, every sensation not only concentrated in his fluttering hole but his whole body. He felt the flow get even stronger, rushing up and down his arms and legs and back and chest now, forming powerful swirls around his heart and cock...  
Then the head of Marco's dick popped into him with an intense burst, spiking the pressure and flow and wringing a strangled cry from both him and Eren.  
“Gorgeous...”, Marco whispered, the picture of self-control, one of his hands coming down softly on Jean's lower belly. He rubbed the skin there soothingly, carefully pushing down, then easing up again. If he felt anything he didn't let it show. Instead he kept on smiling, all warm and comforting, as he moved deeper, deeper, deeper into Jean.  
  
It seemed like an eternity and Jean wasn't sure if this was the most exquisite pleasure he'd ever felt or a whole new kind of torture. His skin was on fire, overfed spirit ready to burst out of the confinement of his flesh, energy zapping through him as it lost the guiding flow and instead just jumped from one center point to the next. There was a distant ringing in his ears, thunderous church bells. His whole body vibrated with their tune, carrying him away, carrying him to...  
“Open your eyes, Jean...” He hadn't even noticed he'd closed them, colors and washed-out pictures bursting behind his eyelids. Peeling them open again was difficult but nothing he couldn't do for Marco. Beautiful Marco who was now buried completely inside him. Strong Marco, protective Marco, _Alpha._  
  
The chaos slowed down, fell into a kind of restless order when their eyes met and he found himself reminded of the calm he'd felt before. When Marco had been above him, around him, in him. The slow but irrevocable pull of the tide. And then there was Eren. Fierce, passionate Eren who could kindle roaring fires in him and keep them burning, keep them under control just long enough.  
He wasn't alone in this. They could help him direct the chaos into something more bearable, something pleasant even.  
“'m fine...”, he croaked, still shaken by the sheer force of their unity. Marco's smile was warm and assuring. Then he directed his soft gaze at Eren, who was barely peeking over his shoulder.  
“Move, Eren.”  
  
Eren obeyed. Of course he did. He was as smitten by Marco, as ready to jump at every command, as Jean was. Probably even more so.  
The hot slide of his cock was slick and easier than expected, Jean's body managing to relax around them both after a first rush of confused resistance. It still stung but that was nothing he couldn't handle. Nothing he hadn't anticipated and nothing distracting him from the very real bursts of pleasure the wide stretch and slow, careful pace brought him.  
  
And besides, the bodily sensations paled compared to what was happening on the more spiritual side of their unity. Jean could feel it clearly, the steady decline of Eren's fiery energy in time with the movement.  
Strong tendons clinging to the joint cycle while they could but ebbing away steadily. When Eren had pulled out almost all the way there were only a few sparks left, a soft buzz reminding of their connection. Not lost, never lost for as long as they were still so close and maybe even after that.  
Maybe Jean would never get rid of that ringing in his veins again. He wasn't sure if that would be a good or a bad thing.  
  
Marco's presence was way more prominent like this. It felt like liquid calm washing over him, making him relax even more into them, around them.  
There was a very real possibility that Marco knew about the effects he had on Jean. That would at least explain the soft smile on his handsome, flushed face.  
He brought up the hand that had been resting on Jean's lower stomach and touched it against Jean's cheek instead. It felt blessedly cool against his burning skin. Jean leaned into the touch without even thinking about it, eyes slipping half-closed.  
“So good for us...” The words were nothing but a soft breath but they had Jean moaning anyway. Their praise like a physical touch to him.  
  
When Eren started to slide into him again Marco moved back, pulling out in time with his mate's movement. The exchange was so slow Jean could feel every little twitch of energy, every change in power and flow. It was fascinating.  
How it was Marco's turn to ebb away now, not as clingy and needy as Eren had been when he'd slid out. Instead willingly making space for his partner, warm licks of energy up Jean's spine promising to return soon. It was easier to part from him like that, to accept the retreat into a subtle lapping around the focal points of their cycle.  
With Marco's retreat came Eren's return, a flood of flaring, pulsing energy that had Jean feel hot all over, sweat breaking on his already slick skin and it almost, almost turned too much, too chaotic again. But Marco's sweet promise, his cool hand and the little leftover trickles were enough to keep everything under control, to not let the feeling overwhelm him. Soon Eren was buried completely inside him again. Waves of heat so intense they had Jean panting and whining wafting over their connection. Eren groaned and buried his teeth in Jean's shoulder again but Jean barely felt it over the hard throbbing between his legs and the fiery chaos in his veins.  
When they remained like that for a few more seconds, the pulsing becoming more and more intense, Jean couldn't help but let a long, pathetic moan escape.  
  
“Jean? You okay?” Marco's question was immediate and just a bit breathless.  
“Y-yes...”, he whined, shivering when Eren's thumbs began to stroke his thighs soothingly. “Just … just m-move … please!”  
They were kind enough to listen.  
Soon the slow, mindful exchanges grew into a faster rhythm, spurred on by Eren's growls and demanding movements that even Marco couldn't reign in completely. Or maybe he didn't really try. Between the falling and rising of both their tides Jean soon lost the ability to observe the changes in flow and just gave himself to the feeling.  
He let his eyes slide shut completely and tipped his head back over Eren's shoulder into the pillows, opening body and spirit for whatever they were to give to him. Any resemblance of self-control was quickly forgotten, every noise they fucked out of him spilling freely from parted lips and it was obvious he wouldn't last long.  
No matter how often he'd come before, they'd wring the next orgasm out of him and they would do so soon. His cock was arching up against his stomach, precome pooling from the tip all over his skin while their intense rhythm took him higher and higher. The quick changes in flow gave him a rush he'd never felt before, that made him moan and gasp and plead and writhe...  
  
And then, it was a matter of seconds, they both thrust into Jean at the same time again, filling him and spreading him wide, pushing all they had through the connection until soothing calm and fiery chaos bled into a kind of alert serenity. He blinked his eyes open, vision widened, sharpened, let out a gut-wrenching cry and came, came, came...  
  
The ringing in his ears returned with an unfamiliar intrusiveness, church bells drowning out his partners' moans and pants, the squeaking of the bed and the filthy wet noises. It grew louder, deafeningly so, making him wince and hiss until all the noise died down and his vision turned black.  
Black faded into blinding light faded into fuzzy pictures, snippets of scenes and eerie still lifes. Some gone so quickly he could barely tell what they showed, others...  
  
A dark string with a pale pendant and beautiful blue jewels embedded in gold.  
  
A pair of colorful sunflowers on tan skin and rough fingers strumming a guitar.  
  
Little tents circling a fireplace and around it laughing children, a campsite in the woods.  
  
Colorful lights flashing in a dimly lit room and a distant bass drumming through the night.  
  
A faded newsboy cap and a Cheshire smile.  
  
The cracking whip of a willow switch.  
  
Calloused hands littered with bitemarks, a crackling pyre, a flutter of forest green, an emblem in black  
and white and the distant ringing of church bells...  
  
  
  
The first thing Jean noticed when he regained consciousness was a thick, sweet smell that made his head spin again long before it had any chance of stopping. But there were also warm undertones, a grounding note of earth and deep forests, weathered wood and the sharp tang of spices. He was home, safe, held between two strong bodies shielding him.  
It took him some time until he noticed he wasn't lying back to chest on Eren with Marco above him anymore, as he had when he'd went under. Instead Jean was on his side, head cradled against a chest that smelled sweet and grounding of Eren, Marco's taller body molded against his back perfectly. Broad hands were running over his sore shoulders, gently working out the kinks. They were warm and comforting, their presence smothering the panic about the strange visions down into a nagging little worry at the back of his mind that could easily be ignored for now.  
Jean let out a soft little sigh and stirred, the arms wrapped around him allowing him to move easily and would probably let him go if he wanted them to. He didn't.  
  
“Jean?”, Marco's voice was soft and laced with worry, the hand cradling one of his cheeks carefully tilting his head up a bit. “What happened?”  
When he blinked his eyes open he met Eren's shimmering ones, still emitting that otherworldly glow. He wasn't scared of it anymore and nuzzled into his palm instead.  
“I...”, his voice cracked on the lone syllable and he cleared his throat once, twice, then swallowed hard. “Not sure... Maybe I tapped into … no. Can't say.” Jean wiggled against Eren mumbling something about research, trying to get closer, get more of that overwhelmingly warm feeling of safe, home. They didn't ask any more questions, seemingly satisfied with him being alright and at least partially awake again and so he enjoyed their warmth for a while longer.  
Until he shifted and a definite hardness brushed against his stomach.  
  
Jean opened his eyes again, moving his hips back into Marco and found a similar hardness slipping between his cheeks.  
“You didn't come”, he rasped, matter-of-factly. Eren breathed a short laugh and Marco shifted backward a bit, obviously not wanting to bother him with that. So this was why the glow hadn't died down yet. They weren't done.  
“When you came and … clocked out”, Eren began, an apologetic smirk to his lips, “you got so tight it actually hurt and we … had to stop. And then we noticed how gone you were and freaked out a bit and … it's fine. You should rest.”  
“No!”, he protested, surprising himself at how vehemently he spat out the word.  
This wasn't fair. They had given him _everything_ and didn't even get to come? He couldn't stand for this. Jean Kirschtein was not the person to let his partners leave the bed unsatisfied. The only problem being that … he couldn't really do much at the moment.  
Moving his head too much made him dizzy, his limbs and especially his backside were sore and throbbing, he was drained and wanted to just fall asleep between them. But he also wanted them to come.  
  
“At least fuck each other?”, he almost slurred, pleading, weak hand pawing at Eren's chest. Fingers gliding over the angry, raised mark he'd left so carelessly. This was all his fault. He'd tried to make it better but couldn't even manage that.  
“We won't leave you like this”, Marco assured him softly. Sweet, sweet Marco. Strong beautiful, fucking selfless Marco.  
“Please … don't let me fuck this up too...” It wasn't meant to leave his lips. But it did. As exhausted and disoriented and yes, guilty as he was, his filters didn't really work anymore. Hadn't since they filled him up so perfectly.  
“God Jean...”, Eren hummed and pressed a kiss into his hair, burying his nose between surely sweaty locks. “It's fine, we promise. You didn't fuck up, you were so gorgeous.”  
  
“Wait...”, Marco mumbled, halting his gentle caress of Jean's shoulders. He moved away from them for a moment. When he came back there was a smile to his words. “Let me try something.”  
He grabbed Jean's thigh and lifted it, spreading Jean open a bit, then rubbed what felt like lube all over the insides of both his thighs. Jean moaned when his sluggish mind connected the dots.  
“Yes”, he panted, wiggling a bit, presenting. “Yes, please...”  
“This will be nice”, Marco hummed when he set Jean's leg down and pulled back to do something that sounded suspiciously like spreading lube over his hard dick. “I really love your legs, Jean. So long and pretty and your thighs … so soft.” Jean had always felt weird for not growing more body hair than that fine fuzz here and there but right now it was a blessing.  
Marco passed the lube to a grinning Eren and pressed back into Jean's body, the heat heavenly against the sore muscles of his back.  
  
His cock slipped between Jean's thighs like it belonged there, easy and slick and Eren soon joined them after wiggling down Jean's body. They felt just perfect, hot and hard, nestled close, so filthy and wet... Jean moved a bit and both of them moaned but he knew he wasn't expected to do anything. He just had to lie here, cradled safe between them, while they fucked him.  
Jean sighed and let himself go, trusting them to catch him and take whatever they needed in the process. He had some experience with that by now.  
  
They quickly fell into a rhythm similar to the one that had driven Jean insane earlier. He could still sense the shifts of energy as they moved, though it wasn't as overwhelming and invasive as before. Instead it was strangely comforting to still feel connected to them like this, cradled safe between them. The warm, soothing licks of Marco's energy lapping at him and seamlessly flowing into Eren's hot little bursts whenever they shifted between his thighs.  
Now that it wasn't as intense anymore Jean could focus on the actual physical sensations.  
On Marco's warm palm holding his hip and keeping him steady, on Eren's lips trailing kisses along his throat and jawline, on their mingling scents around him, the way they were panting, breathless, movements consistent but obviously chasing the high of orgasm.  
After holding on for so long of course they would both be close. Their motions were slick and easy, the noises completely filthy. Had Jean not been as completely exhausted, he might have gotten hard again just from this.  
  
As it was he just wanted to get them there, wanted them to tip over that delicious edge because of him.  
He pressed his thighs closer together to create a tighter slide for them, reveling in both their gasping. Then he reached still weak hands up to cup Eren's cheeks and tipped the were's head back to look at him. Judging by the way Eren's eyes were flaring, pulsing, he was almost, almost there.  
“Come on, Eren...” Jean leaned down to whisper against wet, parted lips and felt hot breath wash over his face. “Wanna feel you come again, all filthy and wet across my thighs … please...”  
He was aware that Eren was the biggest dirty talker out of the three of them and wondered, for a brief moment, if something arguably tame like this would even remotely excite him. He shouldn't have doubted, though. Not when Eren's eyes fluttered closed and he gripped Jean tighter, fingers closing around his arm and digging into his back.  
  
“J-Jean...”, he stuttered, breathless and high-pitched and so, so close. “Jean, I...”  
“Yes, come for me, come for us”, Jean muttered, voice wavering a bit as well as he arched between them, trying to provide them with a perfectly tight fit and enough friction to tip them over.  
“Come on, baby. Paint him all white...” Jean didn't know if it was the way he squeezed his legs together or Marco's dark rumble or the mere fact that Eren had held out for so long but it only took him a few more desperate, erratic thrusts until he spilled himself between Jean's thighs, hot and wet and perfect. His mouth fell open, jaw working around nothing, whimper turning into a deep, drawn-out groan as he kept up the movement, only gradually slowing down once he'd finished.  
Marco took a while longer, his rhythm, now that he wasn't in sync with Eren anymore, steady and fast. Hot breath ghosted against Jean's neck and part of him wanted to turn around, watch Marco come as well, watch that stoic, soft mask shatter into something desperate and needy and gorgeous.  
But he didn't want to move and ruin Marco's pleasure by slipping away at a crucial moment, so he stayed exactly as he was, subtly rolling his hips back into Marco's thrusts.  
  
Eren slipped from between his thighs with a sigh, spent and happy. When he opened his eyes the glow was finally fading into something more natural, the shade of his eyes still remarkably bright but not magical anymore.  
Before Jean could rasp a throw-away comment about how cute Eren was when he came, the werewolf moved forward, pressing slick lips against Jean's in a kiss he deepened into something slow, something sensual. They kissed for a long time, lips and tongues sliding easily, Eren's grip on him not loosening.  
After a while Jean felt Marco tremble against his back, breathing heavy, palm pressing against his chest. And then it happened so quickly.  
Marco made a soft choking noise, muscles spasming as he came all over milky thighs and buried his teeth in Jean's shoulder.  
  
Jean cried out against Eren's lips, more from shock than actual pain, the bite was shallow and careful enough. But his skin was still tender from Marco's earlier ministrations, his whole body thrumming with everything that had happened during the last few hours.  
It took Marco a bit longer to finish, come spurting messily over Jean, drenching him even more. He'd lost count of how many loads he'd taken today, at least two or three of his own, dry come flaking off his stomach. And now two more between his legs … it was nasty but Jean didn't care. He really didn't. It had been worth it, everything, and the dirty little squirming sensation he felt in the pit of his stomach thinking about how he must look … it wasn't a bad feeling.  
Marco must have been thinking something similar because after a few long moments of getting his breath back under control he mumbled, with a chuckle to his voice:  
“You could really use a bath, Jean.”  
  
Before Jean could muster enough energy for an answer that wasn't just groans and unintelligible mumbling, he felt himself getting hoisted up into strong arms as Marco shifted onto his knees and then off of the bed. Jean yelped in surprise, throwing his arms around Marco's neck, clawing at his back.  
The momentary shock melted from his limbs when he noticed that he was cradled safe, the hold on him steady and firm without being too constricting and soon he managed to relax.  
Eren was next to them, he noted, running fingers through Jean's gross, sweaty hair he whispered brainless little praises, almost cooing at him. It was a bit weird, the contrast between this and the way he'd fucked Jean earlier, but that didn't make it feel less amazing.  
Now that they had all finished at last, exhaustion came over Jean like a leaden weight, pulling at his body, heavy and inevitable. He let his head fall against Marco's shoulder, not strong enough to hold it up any longer, and breathed a sigh that felt like it escaped from the very depths of his soul.  
  
“Where's your bathroom, Jean?”  
He answered Marco's low hum with an equally quiet mumble of directions, almost too lost in the way he was held so tenderly and yes, petted by Eren.  
But he was tired, too tired to object to any of this and honestly, he didn't want to. It felt good, right. Safe. He was cherished and cared for and reveled in every second. He felt Marco take off into the hallway but his heavy eyelids dropped closed before he could see where he was taken.  
  
When Jean twitched awake there was water running, slowly filling the bathtub. Marco was perched on the rim, still cradling him close in his lap, while Eren was kneeling next to them. He was running a warm, wet towel over Jean's come-stained thighs, already having cleaned up the partially dried mess stuck to Jean's stomach and chest.  
“You're so beautiful, all exhausted and satisfied”, Marco hummed, running careful fingers up and down Jean's back. “Don't worry, we'll take care of you. Just gonna clean you up a bit and then you can take a nice warm bath, yes?” Jean positively moaned against Marco's chest, nodding and receiving an amused little chuckle in turn.  
“Do you have any additives or something? For the bath...”, Eren asked as he finished up with the towel and walked over to the sink to wash it out. Jean needed a moment to realize he'd been addressed, then another to decipher the question with his sluggish mind.  
  
“Yeah...”, he rasped finally, weakly pointing to a lidded glass bowl on one of the cabinets which was filled with about half a dozen self-made bath bombs. For when he wasn't feeling motivated enough to pull off a whole bathing ritual but still wanted some boosted cleansing. Now he just wanted to make use of the basic recipe.  
Even like this his long honed instincts and extensive knowledge kicked in and he quickly decided.  
“Take a purple one.” Camomile, lavender, rosemary, a hint of marjoram and juniper... perfect to soothe aching muscles and calm down before going to sleep. Not that he would need the second part too much, already this close to nodding off every other minute.  
Eren finished washing out the towel and hung it up to dry, then did as he was told. He fished one of the balls out of the bowl, raising it to his nose and sniffling carefully, then nodded.  
  
That was when Marco got up, slowly as to not jostle him too much, turned around and started to carefully lower him into the filled tub, reaching to turn off the faucet afterwards.  
The water was the perfect temperature, warm enough to have his muscles unlock as soon as he was settled, not so hot as to shock him or sting at his abused opening. Jean was aware he was still tender, felt it with every minute shift. But of course he did, he'd never done this before and even with healing salve as lube, there was bound to be some discomfort. He didn't regret anything.  
Eren let the ball plop into the water where it started to sizzle and dissolve right away, giving off a sweet herbal scent interlaced with flowery notes. Sinking deeper into the water Jean moaned, merging into the tranquility of the moment.  
  
He was floating out of and back into consciousness for a long time then, distantly aware that one of his two guests was washing his hair, very careful not to let soap drip into his face, the other was holding his hand, rubbing the palm with strong thumbs before switching it for the other, going back and forth a few times, it seemed.  
A while later, the water had cooled distinctly, he was lifted out of the tub and toweled off, his hair dried carefully.  
  
Marco, judging by the exotic scent at least, was the one carrying him back into his bedroom and slowly lowering him onto the mattress, tugging the cover up around him. His sheets smelled fresh, like someone had changed them while he'd been out.  
Jean could have almost drifted to sleep completely now, but something was off. No one was joining him in bed.  
  
Jean blinked his leaden eyelids open with a monumental effort and spotted the two werewolves shuffling through the room, picking up clothing and piling the garments in their arms.  
“No...”, he mumbled. The sound was soft, barely audible, but both Eren and Marco stopped at once, slowly turning to him.  
“Don't go.” Fuck he sounded young. So damn vulnerable, almost desperate, but what else was he supposed to do? He couldn't let them go, not after what had happened.  
He looked at Eren, tousled and flushed and beautiful, the mark on his chest having faded from an angry red to a more muted brownish color that didn't clash as much with his natural tan. He looked at Marco, strong, caring and so patient, a sad little smile playing around full lips.  
He couldn't let them, he couldn't. He knew he should, knew there were more than enough reasons why he had to, but...  
  
“Stay? Please...”  
They kept looking at him for a few seconds still, then turned to each other. For an endlessly long, breathless moment Jean was sure they would leave, sure they would just head for the door without even turning back.  
But then Marco nodded, a tiny, unremarkable movement, and they both dropped their clothes back onto the floor and made for the bed, almost squishing him between them when they slid in on either side of him and hugged him close.  
  
“...was so fucking scared you wouldn't ask”, Eren breathed into his still damp hair, trailing kisses down his temple and along his jawline.  
“Jean, baby, beautiful...”, Marco murmured, molding his body as close to Jean's as he could. “Of course we'll stay, of course...”  
Between muttered promises and breathless little praises Jean found the calm in his chest unfurl again, his energy pulsing warmly in response to the both of them being so close to him. With a distant lack of thick sweetness the only scents left were grounding, soothing, earth and weathered wood slowly, easily lulling him in.  
  
There were a lot of loose ends still. For starters, Jean had to find out what the strange visions had been, what they meant and what had caused them. He wanted more of that, wanted to understand and wanted to do it again. But would he be able to find a strong enough connection to repeat the experience with anyone else?  
They still needed to find a way to reverse the spell in a month and the sudden change in color of the crest had Jean thinking. Was this really the best way to go? When the time came and he had to let them leave, would he be able to then, if not now?  
But his mind was slow and foggy, their warmth and smell and soft words quickly distracting him from dark thoughts and he decided those were problems for another day. Now he had them, both of them, pressed close and leaving lingering kisses on his skin. That had to be enough. At least for now.  
Everything else they would tackle some other time, together.

**Author's Note:**

> The fanfics I referenced during Jean's "visions" were
> 
> [Through Horus Eyes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2845010/chapters/6380867) by HydrangeaPartridge  
> [This Is Mouse Month](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2256255/chapters/4953489) by avoidingavoidance  
> [And Day Was Breaking](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2375468/chapters/5247017) by ricekrispyjoints  
> [Cutting Shapes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1853821/chapters/3987943) by Zoe-Bug  
> [All The Stars In Texas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2318762/chapters/5104526) by southspinner  
> [What He Needs](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1792708/chapters/3843160) by charis2770
> 
> If you don't want your fanfic referenced or know of an author who wouldn't want their work referenced please drop me a message so I can remove the part. Thank You!


End file.
